Traición
by Candy Criss
Summary: Kurt y Blaine después de su ruptura siguieron con su vida, Blaine en Francia y Kurt en Nueva York, 6 años después Blaine no ha podido enamorarse decide regresar y recuperar a Kurt quien sigue amando pero tremenda sorpresa se lleva cuando descubre que Cooper está casado con Kurt desde hace 4 años.
1. Chapter 1

TRAICIÓN

Kurt y Blaine después de su ruptura cada quién siguió con su vida, Blaine en Francia donde vive y trabaja como un exitoso abogado, Kurt en Nueva York dónde es un gran diseñador y dónde se hizo muy amigo de Cooper. 6 años después Blaine aún no se ha vuelto a enamorar porque sigue amando a Kurt decide regresar para recuperarlo pero tremenda sorpresa se lleva cuando descubre que Cooper está casado con Kurt desde hace 4 años.

No soy dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes sólo de mi imaginación, éste es un Universo Alterno chico x chico .

_**N/A **_Hola! A todos mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo otro nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado.

En el fic El llamado de la sangre puse a votación 3 posibles tramas para fics, les gustaron mucho así que decidí que escribiré los 3 pero no serán al mismo tiempo, por lo que seguiré escribiendo El llamado de la sangre que ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final como Traición. Y decirles que en el fic de Amnesia el hijo que tenga Kurt si será de Blaine.

Ahora sí a leer!

Klaine klaine

CAPITULO 1

Kurt y Cooper habían despertado como cualquier otro día abrazados y dándose dulces besos, pero ninguno sabía que al terminar el día las cosas serían totalmente diferentes por la llegado de alguien inesperado.

_**DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG**_

"_**Cooper puedes abrir estoy ocupado"**_ dijo Kurt

"_**Amoooorrr, estoy en el teléfono"**_ respondió Cooper

"_**Esta bien iré yo mi amor" **_

"_**¿Quién será? **_ Se preguntó Kurt _**"No esperamos a nadie"**_

Fue y abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose cuando vió a la persona que estaba tocando , ahí frente a él era Blaine Anderson su ex-novio y hermano de su esposo Cooper.

"_**¿Kurt?" **_ preguntó Blaine bastante sorprendido de encontrarse con el castaño en casa de su hermano Cooper

"_**¡Hola que sorpresa! No sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí, me da mucho gusto volver a verte, luces perfecto y más guapo de lo que recuerdo Kurt" **_ elogió Blaine mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

"_**!Blaine! wow ¿ enserio eres tú? **_Dijo en voz muy alta Kurt no creyendo ver al moreno

"_**Que cosas digo, claro que eres tú, no te quedes ahí parado pasa , enseguida le hablo a Cooper se pondrá muy feliz de verte aunque no me había comentado nada"**_

Kurt estaba a punto de darse vuelta para ir en busca de su marido cuando escuchó la voz de Cooper

"_**¿Quién es cariño?**_ Preguntó un muy tranquilo Cooper

Cooper escuchó voces en la entrada de su casa pero no reconoció la voz y tampoco podía ver con quién platicaba el ojiazul, así que se acercó pasando su brazo por la cintura de Kurt para acercarlo más a él, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla , cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que decía:

"_**Cooper no creo que a Kurt le agrade que te tomes esas confianzas con él, yo sé que son grandes amigos pero eso es demasiado**_ dijo un Blaine no muy cómodo al ver lo cercano que se habían vuelto kurt y Cooper.

"_**¿Perdón? Pero no creo que a mi esposo le moleste el que sea amoroso con él"**_ respondió Cooper muy orgullo de decir que Kurt era su marido

"_**Blaine te presento a mi esposo Kurt Elizabeth Anderson"**_ decía Cooper señalando con su mano a Blaine y luego dirigiéndola a Kurt a modo de presentación.

Blaine sintió que la boca se le secó, estaba en shock no podía ser cierto, él debió de escuchar mal.

"_**¿Cómo? Creo que no escuché bien, dijiste que…¿ Kurt es tu esposo?**_

"_**Así es"**_ asintió un muy sonriente Cooper

En ese momento el tiempo se congeló para Blaine, él sólo escuchaba

"_**te presento a mi esposo kurt, mi esposo kurt, kurt"**_

Salió del trance cuando el castaño le dijo que prepararía algo de comer para poder platicar largo y tendido lo que ha hecho todos esos años que no se vieron, el pelinegro asintió siguiendo a Kurt y a Cooper a la cocina.

" _**¡No puede ser ¡! Tiene que ser una broma"**_ pensaba Blaine , haciendo memoria en que Cooper jamás había mostrado interés romántico o de atracción hacia un hombre, siempre habían sido mujeres por eso no entendía como era posible que estuviera casado con _UN HOMBRE_ y sobre todo _SU KURT._

Ahora era el Kurt de Cooper, sintió unos celos creciendo dentro de él, porque Kurt era suyo, nadie tenía porqué quitárselo, él había vuelto para recuperarlo y se encontraba con esta noticia, Blaine estaba dispuesto a quitárselo a cualquiera pero a su hermano no podía, así que aunque le doliera tendría que dejar ir todos los sentimientos de amor, pasión, lujuria, ternura y todo lo que kurt provocaba en él.

No sabía como iba a lograrlo pero era necesario olvidarlo por su bien y por la felicidad de su hermano porque en los pocos momentos que los había visto juntos notó lo enamorado , feliz y radiante que se veía Cooper junto a Kurt.

Platicaron durante un par de horas y así pudo saber que Kurt y Cooper tenían 4 años casados, 4 largos años sin que él supiera de esa boda. Se sintió traicionado por su hermano quién conocía lo que sentía por el castaño, recordando la plática que tuvieron hacía más de 3 años y medio.

_**Flash back**_

"_**Cooper te hablo para avisarte que en dos semanas termino todos mis pendientes aquí en Inglaterra y regreso a casa, dispuesto a reconquistar a kurt, lo amo tanto que aún no sé cómo he podido estar lejos de él tanto tiempo , él es el amor de mi vida, antes fui un tonto en dejarlo ir y no luchar más por él."**_

"_**Blainey" **_ dijo Cooper

"_**No creo que sea bueno que te apresures"**_

"_**Aprovecha que eres joven, viaja por Europa o mejor aún, acepta la propuesta de trabajo que te ofrecieron en esa firma de abogados de la cual me contaste, es una oportunidad única, siendo uno de los despachos más prestigiosos de Francia"**_

"_**Pero amo a Kurt , quiero regresar por él, ha pasado año y medio ¡ necesito verlo , escucharlo, tocarlo! Si tardo más tiempo es muy probable que no esté solo que encuentre un novio o hasta un esposo, no quiero correr ese riesgo Cooper"**_

" _**¡Hermanito no te preocupes! **_

"_**Yo cuido a Kurt por ti, apresúrate a llamar a esa firma de abogados porque no te estarán esperando mucho tiempo, te quiero Blainey, cuídate, bye"**_

"_**También te quiero Cooper, bye"**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Klaine klaine

Ahora comprendía muy bien Blaine la razón por la cual Cooper siempre quiso mantenerlo alejado, porque cuando tuvieron esa plática kurt ya era esposo de Cooper, tenían 6 meses de casados.

"_**¿ Cómo era posible que mi propio hermano me traicionara de la manera más vil casándose con el amor de mi vida y teniendo conocimiento de ello y nunca decirme nada"**_ meditaba Blaine

Para Cooper no pasó desapercibido la cara de shock de Blaine cuando supo que Kurt ahora era su cuñado, ni la mañera enamorada en que lo veía, molestandole muchísimo porque Kurt ahora es suyo, no tenía derecho a mirarlo así por lo que muy pronto le mostraría a Blaine que no podía tenerlo , que era mejor olvidarlo.

Kurt por su parte estaba muy feliz de ver a Blaine, él siempre ocuparía un lugar muy importante en su corazón porque con él tuvo muchas primeras veces mientras fueron novios, además de que fueron muy amigos sobre todo en los momentos más difíciles que vivió por el bullying que le hacia Dave Karofsky, pero ahora estaba muy contento porque retomarían su amistad pero como cuñados, algo que le hacía mucha ilusión .

El ojiazul estaba tan emocionado de ver a Blaine que olvidó por completo a Cooper mientras que Coop internamente estaba que echaba chispas de los celos al ver a su marido tan amable con alguien que no era él, nunca había sido celoso con ningúna de sus anteriores parejas sólo con Kurt, siempre lograba controlarse porque sabía que Kurt sólo lo amaba a él, pero viéndolo así de atento con Blaine teniendo conocimiento de cuánto lo amo y que fue con él con quién perdió su virginidad no le hacia nada de gracia.

Se despidieron para irse a dormir no sin antes mostrarle al moreno cual sería su habitación, la cuál casualmente quedaba justo enfrente de la suya, había otras habitaciones más alejadas pero para que todo saliera como Cooper estaba planeando necesitaba que Blaine se quedará en esa.

La habitación de Cooper y Kurt tenía descompuesta la perilla así que la puerta cerraba para segundos después volverse abrir, a ellos no les había importado porque en esa casa sólo vivían ellos, los empleados eran de entrada y salida así que no se preocupaban porque alguien pudiera verlos, kurt no se acordaba que su puerta no cerraba cuando Cooper le asignó la habitación a Blaine .

Kurt realizó todo su ritual del cuidado de la piel , cuando terminó su unió en la cama a Cooper dispuesto a dormir, sin saber que eso es en lo que menos pensaba su marido.

Se comenzaron a besar de piquito, luego con la boca abierta para continuar con besos de lengua todos cargados de mucho amor, subiendo rápidamente de intensidad hasta que se eran apasionados, como era de esperar la ropa les estorbaba para en cuestión de segundo desnudarse uno al otro dejando sus ropas todas regadas en el piso de la habitación.

Cooper estaba acostado con la espalda sobre el colchón mientras Kurt estaba encima suyo con las palmas de sus manos en su pecho acariciándole el abdomen para después besar su cuello dejándole algunas marcas, Kurt siguió lamiendo y besando el cuerpo de Coop hasta llegar hasta su hombría para introducirlo en su boca haciendo que gimiera fuertemente, Cooper detuvo al ojiazul no quería llegar al climax sin antes realizar su plan.

Rapidamente Cooper volteó a Kurt en la cama dejándolo boca abajo y Cooper arriba de él, quería que el castaño estuviera muy excitado para que gimiera muy fuerte tanto que Blaine pudiera escucharlos y al tratar de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a otra parte de la casa donde no pudiera escucharlos se encontrara con la puerta lo suficientemente abierta viéndolos teniendo relaciones y eso definitivamente le dejaría claro que kurt ya no era suyo.

Kurt no se daría cuenta de nada porque estando boca abajo no veria nada.

Tal y como lo pensó Coop Blaine trató de alejarse de los sonidos de excitación pero con lo que no contaba es que el pelinegro no sólo no se iba a otra parte sino que se quedaba obsevándolos como hipnotizado.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A Hola a todos mis queridos lectores , mi computadora se descompuso segundos después de haber pasado a la compu los capítulos que iba a actualizar de este fic y de El llamado de la sangre así que me comentaron que podía hacerlo por el celular y lo voy a intentar espero y si puedan leerlos.

Leí todos sus reviews y me alegraron mucho.

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación.

TRAICIÓN

Capítulo 2

Cooper había terminado de preparar a kurt al mismo tiempo que besaba su espalda , estaba entrando en el castaño cuando de pronto se escuchó el tono de un celular que sacó de concentración a la pareja como a Blaine.

Blaine que estaba fuera de la habitación se sobresaltó al escuchar su celular, trató de apagarlo pero no lograba sacarlo de la bolsa de su pantalón, se encontraba muy nervioso , no quería que su hermano y cuñado lo descubrieran espiándolos y para colmo excitado .

Kurt al escuchar el sonido del celular no lo reconoció además de que se asustó porque el tono eran gritos de película de terror pensó :  
Quién puede tener por tono gritos ? Y al instante se respondió !BLAINE ANDERSON !

!Oh no!  
! La puerta !

El sonido viene de afuera de nuestra puerta, volteó alcanzando a ver como Blaine entraba a su habitación .

Se preguntó : iría entrando o saliendo de su recámara ? ! Que vergüenza ! Nos vería , nos escucharía ?

Oh si! De seguro nos escuchó, tuvo que escucharnos estábamos siendo muy fuertes , que pena con que cara voy a verlo mañana a los ojos ! Se respondía el castaño

Cooper cubría el cuerpo del ojiazul con el suyo teniendo su cabeza hundida en su cuello respirando su dulce olor.

"Coop apártate por favor " dijo kurt

"Pastelito quiero seguir en lo que estábamos " respondió Cooper

"No, ya no estoy de humor, acaso no te diste cuenta que tú hermano pudo vernos ? replicó kurt

" Yo no vi nada , sólo escuchè un horrible tono de llamada " gimió el actor mientras continuaba acariciando a su esposo

"Vamos pastelito , yo quiero hacerte el amor, quiero hacerte MÍO "

"! Dije no Cooper! Insistió Kurt tratando de alejar a su marido de él pero sin lograrlo

Cooper se molestó por la negativa del castaño así que con una mano lo tomó por el pelo jalàndolo hacia atrás para que estuviera su rostro al mismo nivel del actor devorando su boca posesiva y agresivamente .

El ojiazul no pudo evitar jadear ante la sorpresa y el dolor que le ocasionó ser jalado.

Cuando Cooper se enojaba era un peligro , volviéndose dominante, agresivo y màs cuando kurt se negaba a tener sexo con él.

Si eso llegaba a pasar algo que no era frecuente el actor se encargaba de castigar a su marido para recordarle estar siempre dispuesto a estar con él aunque sus métodos no eran los más agradables.

En una ocasión ató a kurt a la cama todo un fin de semana obligándolo a tener sexo noche y día, poseyéndolo a su antojo y placer en todas las posiciones posibles, dándole descanso únicamente para comer e ir al baño, al finalizar terminó con un tremendo dolor en su trasero tanto que no podía sentarse obligándolo a permanecer acostado y sin poder ir al trabajo por una semana inventando de pretexto estar muy enfermo para justificar su ausencia.

Pero esa semana en casa no fué todo descanso , Cooper no lo penetró pero si lo obligó a darle placer oral y manual convirtiéndose esa semana en un verdadero infierno para su cuerpo.

Su último castigo había sido unos 6 meses atrás, al recordarlo quiso disculparse con el actor no queriendo revivir esas experiencias .

" Esta bien Cooper pero tenemos que estar lo más callados posible, no quiero incomodar a nuestro invitado " susurró kurt sonando bastante resignado a lo que le esperaba.

"No tenemos porque estar en silencio pastelito , estamos en nuestra casa y eso nos da el derecho de hacer lo que se nos antoje , las visitas son quiénes se tienen que adaptar no nosotros , esta noche deseo escucharte gemir muy fuerte para que todos sepan que me perteneces , con esa última palabra Cooper entró en el ojiazul fuerte y de una sola vez , sacando un fuerte gemido del castaño quièn se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas de su cama.

Kurt estaba muy agradecido de haber sido preparado antes de que su marido se molestará con él evitando así salir lastimado .

Cooper conenzó a entrar y salir de su marido relativamente lento hasta alcanzar mucha velocidad , el castaño guardó silencio lo más que pudo pero las embestidas de su esposo eran muy fuertes haciéndole gemir involuntariamente sin poder evitarlo, logrando ser escuchado por Blaine quién estaba en su habitación tratando de no masturbarse con los deliciosos gemidos del castaño , recordándole algunos momentos íntimos vividos con kurt.

El pelinegro no pudo resistirse màs sucumbiendo ante el deseo y la excitación por lo que se masturbó hasta llegar al clímax , segundos después se limpió sintiéndose avergonzado por haberlo hecho pensando en su cuñado .

Trató de dormir pero le fué imposible , los sonidos de piel chocando una con otra así como los gemidos de placer resultaban muy difíciles de ignorar , decidió levantarse de la cama para recoger su celular que había dejado arriba de la cómoda checándo quièn le había llamado hacia un rato, sonrió cuando vio el nombre de Wes en la pantalla, recordándose marcarle al día siguiente .

Blaine no queriendo seguir escuchando se acostó en su cama poniéndose los audífonos para escuchar música , sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido no dándose cuenta que a las 4 de la mañana la casa quedó en completo silencio.

En la habitación Cooper estaba limpiando a Kurt llevando una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios porque estaba seguro de haber logrado su objetivo.

Por su parte el castaño se encontraba agotado, Cooper lo había puesto en varias posiciones terminando boca abajo nuevamente , le dolía todo el cuerpo , no soportaba la espalda sus muñecas tenían marcas rojas de dedos donde el actor lo había apretado fuertemente , también tenía muchos chupetones en el cuello, pecho, caderas y muslos sin olvidarun gran mordisco en el hombro derecho el cual le sangraba un poco, su marido había sido muy salvaje esa noche y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir .

Cooper antes de acostarse le llevó a Kurt un vaso de agua con una pastilla ordenando se la tomara, Kurt obedeció al instante , el actor se acostó al lado del castaño tomando su cara entre sus manos susurrando en sus labios "te amo kurt, no tienes idea de cuanto " recuerda "tú - beso - eres - beso - MÍO - beso" el ojiazul sin fuerzas de nada cerrósus ojos cayendo pronto en los brazos de Morfeo*.

KYB

A la mañana siguiente Blaine despertó sintiéndose descansado apesar de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior , se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina creyendo encontrar al castaño preparando el desayuno pero Oh sorpresa ! Cuando al que vió fuè a su hermano y no a Kurt.

"Buenos días Blainey" saludó Cooper

"Buenos días Cooper" regresó el saludo Blaine

"Y kurt? Aún no se ha despertado ? preguntó el pelinegro

Cooper frunció el ceño no le agradaba el interés que mostraba su hermano por saber de su marido así que relajó su mirada mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado porque planeaba dejarlo claro a Blaine que Kurt era suyo.

"Mi marido aún esta dormido anoche quedó agotado después del intenso martón de sexo que tuvimos " respondió Cooper agregando " Disculpanos si fuimos muy fuertes no estamos acostumbrados a reprimirnos " dijo con falsa pena.

Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante la confesión de su hermano que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza : ". Hay café?

Blaine somos adultos no tienes porque sentirte incòmodo , de seguro tú hacías lo mismo con los novios con los que saliste en Francia.

"Preferiría no hablar de mi vida intima Coop" respondió el pelinegro sirviéndose un poco de café para sentarse a la mesa.

"Además yo no escuché nada estaba muy cansado , me quedé dormido escuchando música con los audífonos".

" !Oh! me alegra saberlo hermanito así Kurt no estarà avergonzado cuando te vea "

Blaine quería preguntarle a Cooper cuál fué la razòn en no comentarle su boda con Kurt , porque dejó que siguiera guardando esperanzas en recuperar al castaño, si no podía confiar en su familia entonces es quièn? Antes de darse cuenta las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca.

"Cooper no quiero entrometerme en tu matrimonio pero necesito respuestas a todas las dudas que tengo " dijo el pelinegro viendo a Cooper a los ojos

"Adelante pregunta lo necesario responderé a todas tus dudas respondió el actor

"Porqué te casaste con Kurt? Aún conociendo mis sentimientos por él.

Cooper le dió a Blaine una sonrisa torcida , como iba a disfrutar ver la cara de Blaine ante su respuesta.

" La respuesta es muy sencilla hermanito, me enamoré de Kurt y lo quise para mí" replicó Cooper como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"Cuando kurt y yo éramos novios en la preparatoria ya te gustaba ? Volvió a preguntar Blaine teniendo miedo de la respuesta de su hermano

"No, en ese entonces no me atraía , si me di cuenta que era guapo pero nada más, yo respetaba su relación aseguró el actor sonando sincero al respecto.

Y sintiendo el pelinegro un gran alivio ante su respuesta.

"Porqué me mentiste diciendo cuidar a kurt asegurándome que alejabas a TODOS sus pretendientes para que yo pudiera tener el camino libre a mi regreso ?

"Esas son varias preguntas Blaine pero bien ... Las responderé  
Primero: yo siempre cuidé y protegi a Kurt si te diste cuenta está en perfecto estado mmmmm esta buenísimo , sonrió Coop ante su comentario

Segundo: Te aseguro alejé a toda la bola de pretendientes que tuvo pork ninguno lo merecía sobre todo a ese noviecito que tuvo y al cuál detesto por poner algo más que sus manos en él , gruñó su nombre con desprecio Adam

Tercero: creí regresarías en unos meses al darte cuenta de que no podías vivir sin él, cosa que no sucedió porque tardaste DEMACIADO EN REGRESAR BLAINE y yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de él ni él de mi , como no hacerlo si pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

"Algo que no has considerado es que siendo tan sexy y atractivo Kurt , con ese cuerpo de ensueño y un trasero delicioso era imposible que se quedara soltero mucho tiempo , si no hubiera sido yo , estaría con alguien más".

"No fuí el único que se enamoró de él pero si el único que obtuve su amor "

"Lo siento Blaine pero tienes que aceptarlo , el destino no los quiso a los dos juntos " alzó los hombros como diciendo que se le va hacer yo soy el afortunado y tú el perdedor .

Cooper miró el reloj de pared indicando las 12:30 del mediodía poniéndose de pie inmediatamente

"Blainey tengo que irme tengo una audición para una nueva serie a la 2:00 p.m. Y estoy con el tiempo justo para llegar, si tienes màs preguntas tendrá que ser más tarde estaré encantado de responderlas "

Sin más Cooper avanzó a la salida deteniéndose por un instante para responder a la última pregunta del pelinegro.

"Puedo invitar a comer a Kurt hoy? Así no comerá sólo " esperanzado de obtener una respuesta afirmativa de Cooper que no llegó

"Lo siento Blaine pero no creo que MI MARIDO despierte para la hora de la comida" sin aclarar porqué Cooper salió de la cocina dejando a Blaine preocupado por esa respuesta.

No entendía como no iba a estar despierto para la hora de la comida sobre todo conociendo que Kurt nunca dormía hasta tarde no importando si se hubiera desvelado.

Blaine se quedó en la cocina hasta terminar su desayuno así que no escuchò cuando su hermano partió de su casa y sin tener conocimiento de que a unos metros de él se encontraba el castaño en un profundo sueño provocado por la pastilla que le obligó a tomar Cooper en la madrugada dejándolo inconsciente y amarrado de un tobillo a la cama , en caso de que despertara con la soga suficiente para poder ir al baño pero no para llegar a la puerta sin olvidar que esta tenía llave.

*Morféo es el dios del sueño


	3. Chapter 3

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sòlo soy dueña de mi imaginación.

Es un universo chico x chico.

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para comentar poner la alerta, favoritos y seguir la historia, leo todos sus comentarios y a los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no tienen les responderè al actualizar el capìtulo.

Este capìtulo es algo corto y no quedè muy contenta con el resultado pero es lo que se me ocurrió, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo porque mis hijos me tuvieron muy ocupada llevándolos y trayéndolos para hacer trabajos en equipo de la secu y la prepa pero el siguiente tratarè de hacerlo màs largo y poner algo de lemmon que sè que les encanta.

TRAICION

CAPITULO 3

Blaine pasò toda la tarde en casa de Wes junto con Nick, Jeff y David , fuè una tarde muy agradable en la que recordaron sus años en Dalton asì como lo que han hecho hasta la fecha, enterándose que Nick y Jeff tenìan tres años de casados y estaban a punto de adoptar a una pequeña niña de 1 año de edad, David era casado y con una hija recién nacida y Wes recién había contraído matrimonio.

Blaine regresò a casa de su hermano alrededor de las 9 de la noche , cuando llegó viò que no estaba el carro de Cooper pero sì el de kurt , esperaba poder platicar un poco con el castaño asì que se apresurò a entrar pero cuando lo hizo todo estaba a obscuras como si no hubiera nadie , suspirò y decidió que tomarìa un baño para relajarse.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación escuchò un fuerte ruido de algo o alguien que cayò y el sonido provenìa de la habitación de Cooper y kurt por lo que se girò y tratò de abrir la puerta pero no pudo entrar porque tenía seguro pero pegò su oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar algún ruido:

"Aaahhh, aaaaiiiiii aaahhh"

" ¿Kurt estas bien? ¿puedo pasar? ¿te sientes mal? Preguntò el pelinegro sonando su voz preocupada al no recibir respuesta

"Blaine ayudame ….. por… por favor" susurraba el castaño

Sin pensarlo demasiado Blaine pateò la puerta abriéndose èsta de par en par y dejándole ver al castaño tirado en el piso , envuelto en una sàbana, corrió a su lado para auxiliarlo , cuando se agachò viò que la piel de porcelana de Kurt lucìa muchos chupetones los cuales de seguro dolían porque eran muchos y muy marcados sin contar con el mordisco de su hombro que parecía profundo porque se veian perfectamente los dientes , no sabìa si tocarlo o no porque no deseaba hacerle daño.

"Kurt estas herido tengo que llevarte al hospital" dijo el moreno al tiempo que intentaba cargar al castaño estilo novia

"Estoy bien Blaine, no es necesario ir al hospital, sòlo acuéstame en la cama por favor"

Blaine no sabìa si acostarlo o llevarlo a un hospital pero kurt insistió en que lo acostara que asì lo hizo, al momento de bajarlo la sàbana se subió dejando ver una cuerda que estaba amarrada al tobillo de kurt , inmediatamente levantò la cuerda para saber a que estaba amarrada y llegando rápidamente a ver que estaba amarrada a la pata de la cama.

"¿Cooper es quièn te lastimò y amarrò? Preguntò Blaine

" Sì, pero no es lo que tù crees Blaine" respondió el castaño

"¿Còmo que no es lo que parece? mi hermano es un salvaje como se le ocurre ponerte un dedo encima y después decirme que te cuida muy bien cuando lo que estoy viendo es que es mentira?, cuando lleguè voy a reclamarle , tù no estas sòlo Kurt me tienes a mì, y yo no voy a dejar que te lastime nunca màs" aseguró Blaine muy enojado y apretando sus puños para reprimir las ganas de golpear algo a alguien.

Kurt se sentò en la cama y le indicó a Blaine que se sentara a su lado.

"Blaine estoy bien, Cooper y yo realizamos algunas fantasias cuando se trata de sexo y èl querìa amarrarme y yo lo dejè porque son cosas que solemos hacer por diversión no por hacernos daño"

" ¿Queeee? Tù no eres asì kurt

"Yo no soy el mismo que conociste hace años Blaine , he cambiado en muchos sentidos y esto es algo común, asì que no te preocupes" dijo el castaño

"Segùn tù estas bien, pero ¿ entonces porque estabas en el suelo, respondeme?"

"Estaba en el suelo porque quise pararme y las piernas no me respondieron, anoche Cooper me diò una pastilla y de seguro es màs fuerte que las que acostumbra darme y el efecto hace que me sienta mareado" respondió el ojiazul

"¿Pastilla? Para que te da pastillas replicò Blaine

"Son para que pueda descansar bien" musitò kurt

"¿Por qué, acaso sufres de insomnio? ¿ Què mèdico te las recetò? Preguntaba Blaine sin comprender porque una pastilla lo haría dormir todo el dìa, eso no era normal.

"Duermo muy bien pero aveces necesito descansar màs y me las recetò un amigo de Cooper que es mèdico, no sê como se llaman pero me ayudan" ( el castaño no le dijò que esas pastillas eran para quitarle el dolor cuando Cooper era muy rudo en el sexo con èl).

Kurt no querìa que Blaine le preguntara nada màs, no se sentía bien y lo único que querìa era dormir asì que mirò el reloj de la pared y viò que marcaba las 9:30 de la noche y se asutò Cooper llegarìa a las 9:45 y si veìa a Blaine ahì con èl en su cama y el ojiazul desnudo y tapado con sòlo una sàbana el actor enfurecerìa de celos y no querìa ver a su marido golpear al moreno cuando èl lo único que intentò fuè ayudarlo.

"Blaine es mejor que te vayas, Cooper no tarda en regresar y si te encuentra aquí puede hacerte daño y no quiero" decía kurt mirando a Blaine

"Yo no me voy a ir, aquí me voy a quedar, te guste o no" dijo Blaine

"Blaine no puedes quedarte aquí, Cooper es demasiado celoso y puede golpearte, no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa" dijo kurt con carita triste

"Tù lo conoces es tu hermano y sabes que sus celos lo ciegan y no escucha a nadie hasta que se desquita golpeando al que cree que se pasò de listo conmigo"

"Es mi hermano Kurt pero te aseguró que Cooper no es nada celoso" afirmó el moreno

"Pues entonces no lo conoces Blaine, Cooper es muy dulce, tierno, alegre y todo lo bueno que quieras la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando se pone celoso lo desconozco , se comporta agresivo, golpea, grita, no amì, no te asustes," aclarò cuando viò la cara de horror que hizo Blaine al pensar que Cooper se desquitaba con kurt.

"No deseo desatar su ira contra tì, asì que haz favor de irte y cuado salgas actùa normal no menciones que me viste asì y menos que entraste, vete , anda , apresúrate Blaine, Cooper estarà aquí en cualquier momento" insistió kurt

"Kurt yo puedo defenderte de todos y si Coop te lastima por favor tenme confianza, me voy a mi habitación pero estarè al pendiente de tì" sonriò tristemente .

Blaine no querìa salir pero lo hizo cuando viò la desesperación en la cara de kurt, asì que salió y cerrò la puerta para que pareciera todo normal.

Cinco minutos después de entrar a su habitación Blaine escuchò a Cooper entrar a su casa y abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartìa con Kurt, se escucharon risas asì que se tranquilizò un poco pero no se quedó tranquilo .

KYB

Al dìa siguiente cuando Blaine se levantò y fuè a la cocina viò que kurt y Cooper estaban desayunando y actuaban como una pareja feliz , mientras comìan se daban pequeños besos y reìan , si no hubiera visto a kurt una noche antes no sabría de debajo de su ropa su cuerpo estaba bastante lastimado.

Cooper saludò a su hermano e iba a platicar con èl cuando sintió su teléfono sonar

"Bueno" saludò Cooper

"Coop soy Angel, no se te vaya a ocurrir darle a Kurt las pastillas para dormir"

" ¿porque no? Preguntò Cooper frunciendo el ceño porque ya le había dado una dos noches antes

" Esas pastillas salieron de un lote alterado y algunas personas han muerto por haberlas tomado" respondió Angel

Cooper salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde tenía màs privacidad

"¿Quèee? No que eran muy seguras Angel y ahora me lo dices cuando ya le he dado una! Gritò furioso Cooper pasándose una mano por su cabello en un gesto preocupado.

"Me aseguraron que eran de la mejor calidad Coop no tenía idea que estaban alteradas por eso te aviso para que las tires ya te las repondrè con otras que si son buenas" dijo Angel

"las voy a tirar y claro que me las repondrás por unas buenas y efectivas pero si algo le hubiera pasado a kurt o le pasa cuando le dè las pastillas que te compro, te aseguro que te matò Angel y no estoy jugando, cuando se trata de Kurt estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de verlo bien y feliz" dijo Cooper

Angel colgó el teléfono lamentándose de ese cargamento y la pèrdida de dinero que era, pero màs de que hubiera podido pasarle algo a kurt y todo por su culpa, siempre se iba a arrepentir de haberle vendido a Cooper esas pastillas para dormir porque nunca se imaginò que las utilizaría con el castaño para asì poder saciar sus bajos intintos y sin que nadie lo supiera aprovechándose de la amistad que kurt le daba, ahora esas pastillas eran utilizadas para dormirlo y su cuerpo dolorido pudiera recuperarse de las brutales sesiones de sexo que Cooper tenía con Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sòlo soy dueña de mi imaginación

Este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico

**_Isse De Luna: _**A mi también me gusta la pareja de Cooper con Kurt sobre todo porque Matt Bommer en la vida real es gay y como que me la creo mucho, en cuanto a que kurt sea sumiso la verdad es que no lo es, èl cree que el que Cooper lo castigue , lo amàrre o lo azote es porque a los dos les gusta esas fantasìas, Cooper lo ha convencido de eso y èl se lo cree , en todos los demás ámbitos de su vida Kurt impone su voluntad.

Los que comentan y tienen cuenta les respondo individualmente , los que comenten y no tengan cuenta lo harè en el capìtulo.

En este fic tengo varias ideas que voy a desarrollar pero acepto sugerencias, asi que si tienen ideas háganmelas saber.

En el capìtulo anterior les adelantè que habría lemmon y lo cumplì será lemmon klaine

Ahora sì a leer!

TRAICION

CAPITULO 4

Durante varios días Blaine estuvo al pendiente de todos los movimientos de Cooper sobre Kurt, no querìa ver a su hermano lastimar a su amado castaño, aunque no pudieran estar juntos eso no le iba a impedir cuidar de èl. Pero lo único que veìa es cuan amoroso era Cooper con Kurt y viceversa que llegó a creer que en verdad había sido una fantasia lo de amarrar a Kurt a su cama, por un lado se sentía tranquilo pero por el otro se daba cuenta de cuanto había cambiado Kurt referente a sus gustos sexuales, no se lo podía imaginar siendo un amo o un sumiso y toooodddoooo lo que eso lleva en juguetes y violencia.

Blaine había comenzado a buscar departamentos en compra, querìa su propio espacio y sobre todo dejar de escuchar cuado Kurt y su hermano tenìan sexo asi que era hora de mudarse.

Cooper cada dìa estaba màs impaciente , le molestaba ver a Blaine suspirando y babeando por kurt sobre todo cuando estaban en la alberca porque el pelinegro no perdía oportunidad de tocar a kurt, cada vez que podía, eran pequeños roces inocentes que el castaño no les prestaba atención pero cada vez que pasaba Cooper se sentía enfurecer , no querìa golpear a su hermano pero si seguía tocando a su amado lo haría.

Cooper querìa salir a bailar y Kurt estaba encantado con la idea pero con lo que no contaba el actor es que su marido también invitaría a Blaine.

Los tres llegaron al antro alrededor de las 10 de la noche, la música se podía escuchar desde fuera, cuando entraron notaron que había mucha gente asì que de inmediato Cooper tomò la mano de Kurt arrastrándolo a la pista, ahí comenzaron a bailar sensualmente Cooper recorriendo con sus manos el pecho y trasero del castaño mientras Kurt cantaba.

Cuando se cansaron fueron al bar y tomaron varias bebidas, como estaban muy distraídos platicando no se dieron cuenta que Cooper dejó caer una pastilla de éxtasis a la copa de Kurt , querìa que el castaño estuviera muy excitado y asì no le importara ser muy cariñoso con èl enfrente de Blaine, el actor besò apasionadamente al castaño para después ir al baño dejando sòlos a Blaine y a Kurt, cuando regresara estaba seguro que Kurt estaría listo para èl.

Saliendo del baño Cooper se topò con Angel quièn lo jalò a una oficina del antro para reponerle las pastillas que le había prometido.

**_"Cooper amigo, estas pastillas son buenísimas cuando tù y kurt quieran tener sexo por horas estas son las indicadas , ya sabes no le digas a nadie que yo te vendo nada" _** dijo Angel

**_"Sabes que yo no dirè nada mientras me sigas surtiendo"_** aseguró Cooper **_"Pero necesitarè que me vendas màs , tengo nuevos clientes y el éxtasis se vende como pan caliente"_**

**_"Tengo màs pastillas en mi carro acompàñame no quiero que nadie sospeche aquí dentro "_**

Cooper y Angel estaban haciendo negocios que el actor no se diò cuenta que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y a Kurt ya le estaba haciendo efecto la pastilla.

**_"Vamos a bailar Blaine, me siento con mucha energía"_** dijo el castaño

**_"No creo que a Coop le agrade verme bailar contigo Kurt" _**respondió el pelinegro

**_"Pero Coop no està aquí y yo quiero bailar"_** decía el castaño al oído de Blaine quièn se estremeció al sentir el tibio aliento de Kurt

**_"OK, vamos"_**

Llegaron a la pista de baile aùn con sus copas en la mano, el castaño compartió su bebida con Blaine quièn la bebió de muy buen agrado, Kurt ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de la droga por lo que estaba muy cariñoso , muy caliente y su cuerpo pidiendo contacto físico, asi que sin pensarlo el castaño puso sus brazos alrededor de Blaine comenzando a bailar sensualmente y muy pegados, el moreno se sentía sumamente feliz de tener asì a kurt , al paso de algunos minutos dieron sus copas vacias a un camarero y los dos se dejaron llevar por los efectos de la droga sin saberlo, comenzando a besarse apasionadamente sin importarles quièn los viera .

Blaine metió sus manos en los pantalones de Kurt acariciando sus glúteos para después apretarlos, el castaño gemìa dentro del beso sintiéndose muy excitado y ansiando màs contacto, sus mentes estaban nubladas porque ninguno estaba pensando sus acciones sòlo sintiendo, el ojiazul deslizò una de sus manos en los rizos de Blaine y la otra la deslizò a la entrepierna del moreno, palpando su excitación, estuvieron varios minutos besándose hasta que el castaño necesitando màs arrastrò al pelinegro a una pequeña oficina que algunas veces utilizaban Cooper y èl ya que el antro pertenecía a un amigo de el actor. ( El dueño era Angel)

Kurt cerrò la puerta de la oficina con seguro asegurándose que nadie entrarìa, en cuestión de segundos desnudò a Blaine y asì mismo quedando completamente desnudos, sin perder tiempo el moreno preparò rápidamente al castaño acostándolo boca arriba en el escritorio y entrando en èl de una sola vez, los dos gimieron de placer y todo su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación, kurt rodeò la cintura de Blaine con sus piernas obligándolo a entrar màs profundo en èl, el pelinegro comenzó un ritmo muy rápido, la música afuera era muy fuerte asì que aunque gemían bastante alto nadie los escuchaba, los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo como hacían en el pasado, Blaine dentro de Kurt y kurt sobre su vientre y el del pelinegro.

Cuando terminaron el moreno salió del ojiazul buscando papel para limpiarse, cuando quedaron limpios se vistieron rápidamente dándose un último beso.

**_"Blaine disfrute mucho el sexo contigo, pero esto no debe volver a suceder, no sè que me pasò yo no soy asì" _** comentaba afligido el castaño

**_"Yo también lo disfrutè muchísimo bebe y quisiera repetirlo, yo aùn te amo kurt y estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que me puedas dar" _**dijo Blaine mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla derecha del castaño

**_"Blaine yo estoy con Cooper"_**

**_"ssshhh Kurt no hables de èl en este momento, dejame disfrutar de estos momentos contigo"_** se inclinò el moreno y beso y mordió los labios del castaño

KYB

Cooper regresò al lugar donde había dejado a kurt y a Blaine pero no los encontró, se dispuso a buscarlos en la pista, en el baño, en el estacionamiento pero sin resultados, estaba desesperado por encontrar a su marido porque sabìa que los efectos de la droga ya estarían haciendo efecto y no querìa que otro hombre se aprovechara de kurt obteniendo favores sexuales.

Decidiò ir por otra copa cuando a lo lejos viò a Kurt y a Blaine saliendo de la pequeña oficina que ellos utilizaban para tener relaciones, esto hizo que la sangre le hirviera a Cooper imaginándose las razones de porque estaban ahì y confirmando sus sospechas al verlos desarreglados, despeinados y màs cuando el ojiazul tomò el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos plantándole un beso que parecía se querìa comer a Blaine.

Cooper no iba a dejar pasar eso asì como asì, estaba seguro que si Kurt tuvo sexo con Blaine fuè por efecto del éxtasis no porque èl deseara a su hermano en cambio Blaine había actuado y se aprovechò de èl asì que se encargarìa de darle una lección.

Cooper sacò su teléfono e hizo una llamada

**_"Que se le ofrece jefe"_**

**_"Quiero que le den una calentadita a mi hermano , no para matarlo sòlo para mandarlo al hospital, que sea mañana en la tarde que estarà sòlo en mi casa, quiero que parezca un robo"_** hablò Cooper apretando la mandibula de puro coraje

**_"Claro que sì jefe, el trabajito estarà listo mañana"_** sin màs la comunicación se corto.

KYB

El ojiazul y el moreno se acercaron a Cooper y se dejaron caer en las sillas, Cooper se acercò a besar a Kurt y èste respondió muy efusivo, para Cooper no pasò desapercibido el chupetòn que tenia su esposo en el cuello asì como su olor a sexo, se enojò y jalò a Kurt a la salida, necesitaba llegar a su casa y darle un baño para quitar de su piel el olor de Blaine y después el le haría el amor dulce y tiernamente asì el castaño tendría ese recuerdo antes de dormir y no el de su hermano.

Los tres salieron y se dirigieron al carro de Cooper, en el camino Blaine y kurt se quedaron dormidos pero cuando llegaron al único que despertó el actor fuè al castaño, Blaine no se diò cuenta cuando llegaron y pasò toda la noche en el carro de Coop.

Besos

Candy Criss ( Agar )


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt y Blaine después de su ruptura siguieron con su vida, Blaine en Francia y Kurt en Nueva York, 6 años después Blaine no ha podido enamorarse decide regresar y recuperar a Kurt quien sigue amando pero tremenda sorpresa se lleva cuando descubre que Cooper está casado con Kurt desde hace 4 años.

Este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico, Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación.

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para dejar un review.

**_Isse DeLuna: _**Cooper no es que sea un traficante de drogas más bien lo que hace es beneficiarse al darle a algunos productores o actores de sus drogas para obtener papeles, porque las drogas que Angel le vende a Cooper son las más nuevas que hay por lo que no las pueden encontrar tan fácilmente y en algunas ocasiones si las vende pero no siempre.

Lamento lo sucedido entre tu prima y tú, ojalá que ya lo hayas superado porque yo tampoco creo que sería fácil para mi ver a mi esposo con mi hermana o algún pariente cercano.

Blaine está enamorado y cree que al haberse acostado con Kurt le da una oportunidad para regresar con él y lo que dijo de aceptar lo que el castaño quiere darle sólo lo dijo para no presionarlo.

**_Gabriela C: _** como no tienes cuenta te respondo aquí tu comentario al último capítulo de mi otro fic El llamado de la sangre, me alegro de que estés satisfecha con el final que tuvo a mi me encantó.

Feliz lectura!

TRAICION

CAPITULO 5

Kurt despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza , estaba desorientado y no recordaba haber llegado a su casa y menos a su cama, lo último que estaba en su memoria era cuando platicaban en el antro Cooper, Blaine y él, después de eso todo era borroso con algunas imágenes las cuales no estaba seguro si eran reales o no.

Giró su cabeza y vio a Cooper durmiendo profundamente así que se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo apartando el brazo de su marido que estaba en su cintura para pararse al baño, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue verse en el espejo el cual le regresaba una imagen que no le agradaba, se veía cansado, ojeroso, además de ver que tenía unos chupetones en su cuello los cuales no recordaba que Cooper le hubiera hecho.

Pasó dos de sus dedos sobre la marca haciendo un gesto de dolor al contacto, decidió que más tarde le preguntaría a su marido, así que se apresuró y entró a la regadera porque sentía todo su cuerpo engarrotado y el agua tibia lo haría sentirse mejor, se sentía completamente relajado bajo el chorro de agua tibia , mientras lavaba su pelo vio imágenes de él y Blaine teniendo sexo en la pequeña oficina, asustado abrió los ojos y su respiración se hizo agitada así como su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa, trato de calmarse para encontrar una explicación de porque había recordado esa imágen pero no la encontró , siguió recordando imágenes de Blaine mordiendo su cuello, diciendo cuanto lo amaba y que estaba dispuesto a recibir lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle, otra más donde le decía cuanto había disfrutado el sexo con Blaine.

¡NO! , ¡NOOO! esas imágenes no podían ser ciertas, pero las sensaciones que tuvo mientras las recordaba eran reales pero se negó a creer que eran ciertas más bien pensó que eran recuerdos de cuando era novio de Blaine y que si las había recordado eran porque se habían visto de nuevo, porque si eran reales él no podía creer que había engañado a Cooper y no recordarlo, de nuevo vino a su mente la imagen de Blaine mordiendo su cuello exactamente en donde tenía su chupetón e irremediablemente supo que esas imágenes eran reales y recientes.

El castaño comenzó a llorar porque ésta no era la primera vez que despertaba desorientado y recordando imágenes sexuales de él con alguien más, en ésta ocasión fue con Blaine .

Pero ahora ese chupetón en su cuello le confirmaba que era verdad, tenía que preguntarle a Blaine que sucedió cuales eran sus recuerdos de la noche pasada así que se vistió y fué a su habitación.

El ojiazul tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Blaine pero no obtuvo respuesta, después de varios intentos se decidió a entrar pero se sorprendió al encontrar su cama tendida, el pelinegro no había dormido en su casa de seguro se había ido con alguna conquista por lo tanto esos "recuerdos" no eran reales sino producto de su imaginación loca, sonrió al sentirse aliviado así que fue a la cocina a preparar un delicioso desayuno porque ahora tenía mucha hambre.

KYB

Blaine despertó dentro del carro de Cooper con un terrible dolor de cuello, bajó del auto y sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido con el castaño la noche anterior, estaba seguro que Kurt regresaría con él y dejaría a Cooper, sabía que su hermano al principio no lo aceptaría de buen agrado pero su hermano tenía que reconocer que Kurt sólo podría ser feliz con él.

Entró a la casa y lo primero que vió fue al ojiazul en la cocina cantando y bailando mientras preparaba el desayuno , se veía feliz y radiante igual como él se sentía, lo veía más hermoso que nunca , sin pensarlo avanzó hasta el castaño que no lo había visto ni escuchado entrar, el pelinegro abrazó al castaño por la cintura y lo pegó a su pecho enterrando la cabeza en su cuello respirando el dulce olor de su amor, su nariz la rozaba en su cuello tal como le gustaba al castaño, dándole pequeños besitos que los hicieron estremecerse .

**_"Kurt estoy tan feliz de que nuevamente estamos juntos, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado"_** dijo el moreno

**_"Blaine" _**habló el ojiazul

**_"Hacer el amor contigo es maravilloso, mi amor, te amo" _**continuaba hablando el pelinegro muy emocionado de tener así a Kurt

Blaine abrazaba a kurt por la cintura con un brazo , la otra mano la puso en la mandíbula del castaño para voltearle la cara para besar sus rosados labios, el ojiazul no puso resistencia correspondiendo el beso dejándose llevar por la sensación de seguridad que le embargaba el estar así con Blaine, aunque no podía negar se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud del moreno.

**_"Amor no tienes nada de que preocuparte, cuando le digas Cooper que estamos juntos yo voy a estar contigo no voy a permitir que te haga daño"_** dijo el moreno feliz sin escuchar que el ojiazul trataba de hablarle.

**_"Blaine"_** decía el castaño **_"¿ tú y yo tuvimos relaciones anoche? _**Preguntó Kurt

**_"Sí mi amor y fue hermoso"_** respondió Blaine

**_"Pero ¿Qué hice? _**_Sollozó el castaño_

**_"¿Te arrepientes de lo sucedido entre nosotros?" _**preguntó algo triste Blaine

**_"Yo.. .Blaine.. es que tú no entiendes" _**lloraba kurt

**_"Según tú no entiendo que, habla conmigo, que pasa mi amor"_** decía un inquieto Blaine de que Kurt se lamentara el haber tenido relaciones con él y que estuviera creando castillos en el aire para luego derrumbarse.

**_"Es que estoy tan confundido , esta mañana desperté creyendo que nosotros tuvimos sexo en el antro pero cuando no te vi en tu habitación creí que no había pasado y me sentí aliviado pero ahora vienes y me abrazas diciéndome que estamos juntos que me amas y que estarás conmigo cuando se lo diga a Cooper y no puedo creer que yo haya hecho algo así a mi esposo sobre todo porque esta no es la primera vez que me pasa que tengo la sensación de haber echo algo y no recordarlo"_** comentaba un muy angustiado Kurt

**_" ¿A que te refieres con eso de que no es la primera vez ¿"_** dijo Blaine mientras giraba al castaño para tenerlo frente a él.

**_"Antes de ser novio de Cooper yo… yo tenía sueños de nosotros teniendo sexo pero creía que eran producto de mi imaginación y ahora estoy comenzando a creer que eso sí pasó porque si lo de anoche entre nosotros sucedió quiere decir que lo otro también, pero porque no me acuerdo"_** murmuró el ojiazul

**_"Panquecito, tengo hambre"_** dijo Cooper desde la sala

**_"Estoy en la cocina Coop"_** respondió Kurt

Cuando Blaine escuchó los pasos de Coop cerca de la cocina soltó al castaño y se sentó en la mesa como si nada, pero el actor había escuchado lo último de la conversación así que sabía que su marido los recordaba a ellos teniendo sexo y tenía que convencerlo de que eso nunca había sucedido, aunque claro que si había pasado, en ese tiempo Cooper se sentía muyyy excitado cerca de Kurt y no podía esperar para tenerlo en sus brazos así que cuando se quedaba él en casa del castaño o el castaño en su casa ponía una pastilla para dormir en su café y ya profundamente dormido el ojiazul no se enteraba de nada o al menos eso había creído mientras él satisfacía sus bajos instintos.

Cooper amaba a Kurt de eso no había duda le daba todo lo que quería, era amoroso con él pero no podía evitar tener celos de cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca de él, sus celos eran casi enfermizos.

Pero ahora en verdad tenía razónes para sentirse celoso de Blaine, su hermano había dormido con su esposo aprovechándose de que Kurt no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero muy pronto esa tarde recibiría su merecido.

**_N/A : Espero sus reviews y si tienen alguna idea siéntanse libres de comentarla_**

**_Nos vemos el viernes_**

**_Besos_**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt y Blaine después de su ruptura siguieron con su vida, Blaine en Francia y Kurt en Nueva York, 6 años después Blaine no ha podido enamorarse decide regresar y recuperar a Kurt quien sigue amando pero tremenda sorpresa se lleva cuando descubre que Cooper está casado con Kurt desde hace 4 años.

Este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico, Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación.

**_Bonamore: _**Pues sí, Cooper violó más de una vez a Kurt y éste ni enterado, no sólo lo violó físicamente sino que traicionó su confianza.

**_Isse DeLuna: _**Se que amas a Cooper pero aquí el villano es él, lo que haré por ti es que al final su personaje cambie y sea alguien mejor, pero para eso aún falta.

**_Amysebklaine:_** Cooper ya mero se dará cuenta que Kurt aun ama a Blaine y no estará feliz.

**_N/A.- Ayer recibí unos reviews nada agradables sobre que si no se escribir, que no soy escritora que los títulos de mis fics son un asco y no fui la única de las que escribimos en fanfiction que recibió comentarios feos , muchos hasta agresivos y groseros. Quiero decirle a esa persona que no tuvo el valor de poner su nombre que en efecto yo no soy escritora soy una fan que publico en una página para otros fans, ¿los títulos de mis fics no te agradan? Que mal porque a mí si y a mi es a quién deben de gustarle, algo que me dio gracia fue que comentaste en el último capítulo de éste fic por lo que entiendo lo leíste, si querías comentar para mal desde el primer capítulo pudiste dejar al final de cuentas a mi me llegan todos los comentarios a mi correo, quiero decirte que no voy a dejar de escribir porque a ti no te gustan mis historias hay muchos que sí, estás en tu derecho de expresar que no te gusta pero yo también estoy en mi derecho de publicar y si no te agrada no leas._**

**_Quiero creer que ayer tuviste un mal día y tú manera de sacar tu coraje fue criticar, te deseo lo mejor y cambia de actitud._**

**_Pasando a otra cosa quiero comentarles que casi termino el primer capítulo de mi fic kurbastián y estoy muy emocionada._**

TRAICION

CAPITULO 6

Kurt se encontraba en su oficina dándole el visto bueno a los diseños que pronto mostraría en una pasarela de París pero no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo porque seguía inquieto ya que la plática que tuvo con Blaine por la mañana no pudieron terminarla porque llegó Cooper y no los dejó un segundo a solas hasta que se fueron a su trabajo.

Decidió que lo llamaría para citarse en algún lugar para terminar la charla y aclararle al moreno que no existía nada entre ellos y que lo sucedido no se repetiría por lo que harían como si nunca pasó.

Kurt marcó el número de Blaine y éste respondió al segundo timbrazo sonando muy feliz por la llamada del castaño.

**_"Hola cariño ¿ como estás?"_** saludó Blaine

**_"Blaine por favor no me llames así" _** respondió Kurt

**_" ¿Por qué no? Estamos juntos y podemos llamarnos como queramos, pero mejor cambiemos de tema quiero invitarte a comer y asi podemos platicar sobre nosotros" _** dijo el moreno

**_"Blaine no hay un nosotros quiero que lo entiendas , nosotros no estamos juntos , yo estoy con Cooper y lo quiero, lo que pasó fue algo que no entiendo pero algo que definitivamente estuvo mal"_** replicó el ojiazul

Mientras ellos seguían al teléfono alguien entró en la casa con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido , eran dos hombres altos y musculosos , entraron cuando se aseguraron que el moreno estaba solo, tiraron algunos floreros y cuadros para hacer salir al chico de su habitación y sorprenderlo en la sala.

Blaine escuchó ruidos provenientes de la sala , se paró y se asomó a fuera de su puerta a ver que sucedía sin dejar de hablar con Kurt, sabía que no podía ser Cooper porque en esos momentos se encontraba filmando un comercial de pasta dental y Kurt se encontraba con él al teléfono.

El castaño pudo escuchar los ruidos provenientes de su casa atravéz del celular.

**_" ¿Blaine en donde estás, porque se escucha mucho ruido? "_** preguntó preocupado el castaño

**_"bebé creo que alguien entró en la casa , voy a revisar "_**

Kurt no se quejó ante el apodo , se encontraba preocupado de que alguien pudiera lastimar al pelinegro y no estar ahí para ayudarlo, Blaine no terminó la llamada lo que hizo fue meter su celular en una bolsa de su bermuda, tomó de su habitación un palo que era usado para detener la ventana abierta, con mucho cuidado avanzó el pasillo que lo llevaba a la sala pero antes de que pudiera checar el área alguien salió de la nada dándole un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire de lo fuerte que fue, cuando se agachó para recuperarse alguien lo aventó al piso patéandolo en las piernas y en su torso, el moreno no podía hacer nada ante la lluvia de golpes que no dejaba de caer.

Mientras tanto el castaño escuchaba todo muy asustado pero no se atrevió a gritar através del celular porque no quería advertirle a esos hombres que él estaba escuchando todo , lo que hizo fue tomar sus llaves y salir de su oficina diciéndole a la secretaria que cancelara todas sus citas por ese día , que tenía una emergencia y que llamara a la policía para avisar que alguien había entrado a su casa y golpeaba a su cuñado y sin más subió a su carro manejando como loco y pasándose todos los altos que encontró para llegar lo más rápido posible y así poder ayudar a Blaine.

Los ladrones pararon de golpear al moreno

**_"Esto te va a enseñar a no meterte con los maridos de otros"_** se reía uno de los asaltantes

**_"Mi jefe quiere que te quede claro que Kurt es su esposo y que si le pones un dedo encima de nuevo no la vas a contar y no le va a importar que seas su hermano, escuchaste niño bonito"_**

Kurt tenía su celular en manos libres para poder escuchar todo y después poder contarlo a la policía, cuando escuchó que mencionaron su nombre y lo demás supo al instante que no era un robo sino que Cooper había mandado a esos hombres a darle una lección al pelinegro y que él sabía lo sucedido entre ellos , Cooper sabía que lastimando a Blaine lo lastimaba a él, aunque habían pasado varios años desde su ruptura y él se había casado con Cooper nunca dejó de preocuparse del bienestar y salud de Blaine , hubiera querido estar más en contacto con él pero al parecer según el actor su hermano no le interesaba saber de Kurt por esa razón no intentó contactarlo pero siempre lo tuvo presente en su vida y en su corazón.

Casarse con Cooper o tener una relación con él nunca fué algo que hubiera previsto como obvio , las cosas se fueron dando entre ellos cuando cada relación del castaño fallaba, sus novios de la nada desaparecían o dejaban notas o le hacían una llamada diciendo que ellos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para él y sin más se alejaban de su vida, él único que era constante era Cooper quién siempre se mostraba comprensivo, cariñoso , tierno y dulce con él, apoyándolo y reconfortándolo cuando lo necesitara y sin darse cuenta su amistad cambió de amigos a una relación de novios, el ojiazul se sentía agusto y seguro que lo aceptó de muy buen agrado.

**_"ya estás advertido no te acerces a Kurt y queremos que te vayas de aquí de inmediato si no lo haces regresaremos y terminaremos nuestro trabajo con mucho gusto"_** terminó de hablar el hombre y para finalizar le dio una patada en la cabeza a Blaine que hizo que se golpeara la cabeza en el suelo quedando inconsiente.

Kurt llegó a su casa y entró desesperado en busca de su amigo encontrándolo en medio de la sala inconsiente y muy maltratado. Sintió tanto odio por Cooper como nunca lo había sentido por nadie por lastimar asi a Blaine por lastimar al hombre que amaba era tanto su dolor que no reflexionó que pensó en el moreno como el amor de su vida y no como su amigo o su cuñado sino alguien que era importante en su vida que sin él nada tenía sentido.

La policía y la ambulancia llegaron segundos después que Kurt llevándose al pelinegro al hospital , mientras kurt daba su declaración de los hechos a la policía.

Kurt llamó a Cooper

**_"jamás te voy a perdonar que hayas mandado golpear a Blaine Cooper, si te tuviera enfrente en estos momentos te golpearía"_** gritó enfurecido el castaño a su esposo quién no le agradó saber que kurt estaba enterado de que lo había mandado golpear y mucho menos que lo defendiera así.

**_"No sé de que me hablas amor, cuando llegue a la casa me explicas" _**respondió Cooper tratando de sonar calmada cuando por dentro estaba echo una furia

**_"Hoy no voy a regresar Coop me voy a quedar en el hospital para cuidar de Blaine hasta que se recupere y más te vale que no te presentes porque si lo haces te mando sacar"_** cortó la llamada el castaño sin darle tiempo a su esposo para responder porque no podía contener más las lágrimas que dejó caer por sus mejillas segundos después.

Blaine se encontraba estable y eso tranquilizaba al ojiazul pero ahora se encontraba muy confundido en sus sentimientos hacia Blaine y hacia Cooper porque ya no eran tan claros como creía , por Cooper sentía cariño , agradecimiento pero no amor y eso lo asustó porque hasta antes del regreso de Blaine creía que si lo amaba pero después de los acontecimientos de ese día y de imaginarse de que el moreno pudiera haber muerto se dio cuenta que todavía amaba a Blaine y que lo quería en su vida, pero dejar a Cooper era imposible él jamás le daría el divorcio.

Decidió que lo mejor era pensar a donde llevar a Blaine para esconderlo de Cooper porque si lo encontraba era capaz de matarlo y eso jamás se lo permitiría, si para mantener a Blaine con vida tenía que permanecer con Cooper lo haría con gusto si así aseguraba la vida del moreno.

**_El final del capítulo no me convenció mucho pero no se me ocurrió nada más, díganme que les pareció, espero sus reviews._**

**_Trataré de hacer más largo el siguiente capítulo, si quieren que pase algo en específico díganmelo y haré que quede en la historia._**

**_Les gustaría que el fic sea M-preg _**

**_Les dejo mi twitter por si quieren seguirme que es AgarElisa_**

**_Que pasen un excelente fin de semana_**

**_Besos Candy Criss ( Agar )_**


	7. Chapter 7

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación. Este es un universo Alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Todos sus mensajes los respondo ya sea por PM, Facebook, twitter o en el capítulo.

Disculpen que no publiqué el martes pero aquí les traigo el capítulo.

A leer ya!

TRAICION

CAPITULO 7

Había pasado una semana desde que Blaine había ingresado al hospital y Kurt no se había separado del pelinegro.

Kurt tenía miedo de que Cooper pudiera encontrarlos y terminara matando a Blaine así que ingresó al moreno a un hospital poco conocido pero que era muy bueno , registrándolo con el nombre de Julián Rodríguez, con ese nombre era imposible que los encontrara o al menos eso podría retrasar encontrarlos, esa semana había comido y se había bañado en la habitación que ocupaba el pelinegro para así estar al pendiente de cualquier cambio en su condición.

Blaine estuvo tres días inconsiente, el doctor le había dicho a Kurt que el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza no afectó su cerebro y que despertaría en cualquier momento lo que sucedió días después ,el ojiazul se sentía responsable de que Blaine se encontrara en ese estado, tenía 2 costillas rotas , un brazo fisurado porque había protegido su cara de los golpes , un ojo morado , un labio partido y un montón de hematomas por todo su cuerpo.

KYB

Cooper estaba furioso no sólo por la ausencia de Kurt sino porque tenía la certeza que estaba con su hermano y eso lo enfurecía más, había pasado una semana fuera de su casa y ni siquiera una vez le marcó para saber cómo se encontraba , pero si el castaño creía engañar a su marido se equivocaba porque Cooper había puesto un rastreador en el celular de Kurt así que sabía su exacta ubicación , pero había tenido la esperanza de que el ojiazul regresara por voluntad propia pero al no hacerlo lo traería de regreso así fuera a la fuerza.

Así que el actor le habló a sus hombres quiénes hacían el trabajo sucio de Coop ordenándoles que fueran por Kurt y lo trajeran inmediatamente sin levantar sospechas.

Sus hombres accedieron asegurando que nadie sabría que ellos estuvieron ahí.

**_KYB_**

Toda esa semana Kurt se la pasó soñando , bueno al menos eso creía él, eran imágenes de él con Cooper teniendo relaciones en su casa o en la de Cooper , fragmentos de conversaciones **_"te amo kurt y serás mío, sólo mío", "Blaine jamás volverá a tenerte", "haré lo que sea por retenerte a mi lado", " tengo que hacerlo mío, no puedo esperar ", " ¿Qué haces Cooper? Si kurt se entera que lo has drogado en varias ocasiones para tener relaciones con él te va a odiar", "Yo no te voy ayudar a desvestirlo" "y ahora que hiciste Cooper, ¿alejaste a otro novio de kurt golpeándolo o amenazándolo?". _**

Kurt despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, todo era muy confuso sabía que era un sueño pero todas las imágenes como los fragmentos de conversaciones se sentían real y eso le hizo comenzar a dudar de Cooper ¿ si Cooper lo hubiera drogado y él no lo supiera? Sólo así se explicaría como es que en algunas ocasiones despertaba con chupetones , en otras sentía como si hubiera tenido relaciones porque se sentía dilatado pero Cooper lo convencía de que todo eran imaginaciones suyas porque mientras él lo cuidara se aseguraría de que nadie lo lastimara o se aprovechara de él, en eso pensaba cuando sintió la mirada de alguien.

Blaine acababa de despertar y veía al castaño con mucho amor pero también viendo en su cara reflejado la duda de algo.

**_" ¡Blaine despertaste! _** Sonrió el castaño quién con mucho cuidado abrazó al pelinegro dándole un beso en la frente.

**_"Sí bebé estoy despierto , veo que te da mucho gusto verme si quieres puedo hacer como que despierto de nuevo para que me beses pero en la boca" _** dijo el moreno con voz coqueta.

**_"Estuviste tres días inconsiente y el resto de la semana estuviste sedado por lo de tus costillas rotas así que me alegro que ya estés despierto, yo no me separé de ti desde que llegamos"_** sollozo el castaño de felicidad por ver a Blaine totalmente despierto y bien.

**_" ¿Cooper está enterado de lo que me pasó, acaso ha venido a verme?"_** preguntó dudoso el moreno

**_"Claro que lo sabe Blaine"_** río sarcásticamente Kurt **_"Él fue quién mandó a esos gorilas para que te golpearan ,Cooper de alguna manera se ha de haber enterado que nosotros tuvimos relaciones" _** respondió el ojiazul

**_"Entonces no lo imaginé"_** dijo el ojimiel con voz rota **_"No puedo creer que mi hermano me quisiera lastimar de esa manera" _** sintió ganas de llorar pero las reprimió tenía que saber si Kurt estaba bien o si Cooper había hecho algo contra él.

**_"¿Cooper no te hizo nada Kurt?"_** preguntó seriamente Blaine

**_"NO me hizo nada, es más no lo he visto desde ese día, cuando escuché que esos hombres los había mandado Cooper fui a la casa para ayudarte pero cuando llegué estabas solo e inconsiente así que le dije que yo sabía que había sido él y si se atrevía a venir lo sacaría por la fuerza. Le dije a la policía todo lo que escuche , así que pedirán a la compañía celular el registro de la llamada para escucharla , Cooper graba todas mis conversaciones y esa no será la excepción, con esa prueba lo podrán detener o al menos multarlo o algo para que no quede sin castigo lo que te hizo._**

**_"Entonces estos días has estado usando la misma ropa cariño, debes de ir a cambiarte para que no te sientas incómodo" _** decía Blaine

**_"Finn me trajo una maleta con ropa y aquí me he bañado, así que estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí"_** respondió kurt

**_" ¿Finn fue a buscarte ropa y Cooper no lo detuvo no puedo creerlo ¿" _**replicó Blaine

**_"La maleta que trajo mi hermano no la trajo de mi casa la trajo de la suya, yo soñé que había guardado una maleta con ropa y accesorios personales , por eso le llamé para saber si era un sueño o de verdad la había escondido y resultó que sí, por eso ahora estoy creyendo que mis sueños no lo son y que todo eso pasó"_** comentó el castaño sintiendo miedo en comprobar que todo era verdad y que tal vez Cooper se había aprovechado de él.

**_" ¿ Recuerdas la noche que tuvimos relaciones en el antro Kurt"_**

**_"Recordar lo que se dice recordar no, sólo tengo algunas imágenes en mi mente eso es todo , tú si lo recuerdas Blaine"_**

**_"Yo si lo recuerdo pero también recuerdo que me sentía más alegre de lo normal , me sentía excitado y necesitado de contacto"_**

**_"Y ahora que lo recuerdo tú estabas más deshinibido de lo normal actuabas como si no fueras tú además me jalaste a esa oficina y fuiste quién me desvistió y yo como me sentía excitado no te detuve, recuerdas si te sentías diferente"_**

**_"Sí, me sentía muy excitado , tenía muchas ganas de bailar pero no recuerdo nada más"_**

**_" ¿Desde cuando tienes esos sueños Kurt?"_**

**_"Hace mucho creo que desde hace 5 años ¿porqué?_**

**_"Eso no es normal bebé, voy hacerte una pregunta Kurt pero no te molestes" _** dijo el ojimiel

**_"¿Alguna vez te has usado drogas?, _**

**_"¡NUNCA HE USADO DROGAS BLAINE!_**

**_"Yo una vez la probé y me sentía igual que esa noche en el antro Kurt , tú también tenias todos los síntomas, eso me hace pensar que alguien puso algo en nuestras bebidas sin que nos diéramos cuenta, tuvimos suerte de que nos quedamos juntos porque si no hubiera sido así, quién sabe como habríamos terminado esa noche" _** dijo Blaine

**_"Dices que esa noche tenía los síntomas de estar drogado eso quiere decir que alguien me ha estado drogando Blaine"_** el castaño frunció el ceño al tiempo que miraba al moreno **_"en 5 años me he sentido así muchísimas veces , en otras ocasiones despierto un día después sin recordar nada"_** aseguró Kurt

**_" ¿A Cooper le pasa lo mismo o sólo a ti ?_**

**_"Sólo a mí y cuando pregunto él sólo dice que nada me pasó"_**

Blaine tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas , por lo que Kurt le había contado era claro que lo habían estado drogando reiteradamente para violarlo pero no tan seguido que el castaño lo notara porque al parecer sucedía cuando salía a bailar , una fiesta en eventos donde tenía que beber y pudiera confundirse con estar borracho, así que era alguien que lo conocía muy bien para saber en que momento era el apropiado , pero según Cooper siempre lo tenía vigilado así que el único nombre que le vino a la cabeza fué el de su hermano Cooper Anderson, pero ellos sólo tenían 4 años casados y todo comenzó desde antes así que no le quedó duda que era Cooper.

**_"Kurt creo que quién te ha estado drogando es mi hermano , dices que él siempre aparece en tus sueños por lo que no tengo dudas de que él fue, lo que no entiendo es ¿ porque lo siguió haciendo si ya estaban casados?_** Afirmó Blaine sin ninguna duda

Para Kurt era muy difícil creer que Cooper lo hubiera violado siendo amigos, "violado" era una palabra horrible porque si así fue no podía creer que se hubiera casado con su agresor. Pero sus sueños, sensaciones, lo dicho por Blaine le hacían atar cabos y darse cuenta que era verdad, sintiéndose muy decepcionado de Cooper.

**_"Supongo que lo hacía para castigarme cuando me negaba a tener sexo con él"_** dijo Kurt viendo la mirada del moreno de que no entendía

**_"Cuando me negaba a tener sexo con él por estar cansado o porque no sentía deseos me daba una pastilla para que me "sintiera bien" no me decía que es sólo me obligaba a tomarla y de repente sentía mucho deseo que Cooper estaba dispuesto a complacerme pero también hacía que duraramos horas y experimentaramos con juguetes y otras cosas."_**

**_"Cariño, ven aquí"_** dijo Blaine mientras jalaba a Kurt para poder abrazarlo diciéndole al oído que todo estaría bien

**_"juntos superaremos esto y nuestro amor nos hará poder resistirlo bebé"_**

**_"Blaine te amo pero creo que debemos tomarnos con calma las cosas , yo no puedo iniciar una relación sin antes terminar mi matrimonio, darme cuenta que Cooper no es quién yo pensaba me ha dolido mucho porque yo lo quería, ahora sé que no lo amaba porque desde que regresaste todos mis sentimientos por ti renacieron , traté de negarlos pero cuando creí perderte surgieron con más fuerza que antes pero quiero hacer todo bien y nunca más separnos"_** dijo kurt sonriendo al tener un horizonte prometedor pero al mismo tiempo incierto porque conociendo a Cooper no sería nada fácil convencerlo de darle el divorcio.

**_KYB_**

**_"Blaine ya estas mejor, pero pasarán unos meses hasta estar completamente recuperado, discúlpame por meterte en problemas"_** se disculpó el castaño

**_"Kurt no tienes porque disculparte tú no fuiste quién me golpeó, fue mi hermano" _** dijo el moreno

**_"pero por mi culpa te golpearon Blaine"_**

**_"Hay que verlo por el lado positivo bebé, si no hubiera pasado aún seguirías con Cooper y yo no estaría feliz de saberme amado por el hombre más guapo y sexy del planeta"_** aseguró Blaine acercando sus labios a los del castaño para darle un besito de piquito.

**_"Mañana te dan de alta y Finn vendrá por nosotros para llevarnos a una casa que tengo cerca de un lago ahí podremos quedarnos hasta que te recuperes" _** le decía kurt **_ya le avise a mi secretaría que el vicepresidente de mi compañía se ocupe de todo durante mi ausencia , que necesito unas vacaciones y que si Cooper habla le diga que no sabe nada de mi_**

**_"Me alegra que vendrás conmigo bebé pero ¿ no crees que Cooper nos encuentre ahí?"_**

**_"No, Cooper no sabe que compré esa casa"_**

**_" ¿porque no?"_**

**_"En un sueño alguien me decía que Cooper era peligroso y necesitaba tener un lugar seguro que él no conociera para poder ocultarme en caso de necesitarlo, así que lo hice"_** dijo kurt.

**_KYB_**

Finn llegó por Blaine y Kurt para llevarlos a la casa del lago que tenía el castaño, estaban a punto de irse cuando el ojiazul se dio cuenta que no tenía sus llaves así que regresó a la habitación del hospital asegurándoles que no tardaría.

El ojiazul encontró sus llaves en el sofá donde había dormido, las recogió y salió despidiéndose de las enfermeras, apretó el botón del elevador , cuando iba a entrar vio que había dos enfermeros con una camilla vacía, así que decidió esperar el siguiente elevador , pero los enfermeros muy amablemente le invitaron a que subiera ya que ellos bajarían en el siguiente piso, kurt entró y presionó el botón del primer piso y los enfermeros presionaron el botón del estacionamiento, algo que le pareció raro al castaño ya que le habían dicho que bajarían en el segundo piso porque ellos se encontraban en el tercero.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron , de repente Kurt sintió como era jalado hacia atrás al tiempo que su boca era tapada por una enorme mano, quienes le decían que guradara silencio que todo pasaría pronto, sin esperarlo uno de ellos levantó la manga de su camisa inyectándole un sedante porque segundos después todo se convirtió en negro y no supo nada más.

Los supuestos camilleros eran los matones de Cooper, subieron al castaño a la camilla tapándolo por completo para que nadie lo viera, haciendo creer que llevaban un muerto, en el piso del estacionamiento bajaron metiendo en una camioneta polarizada al ojiazul y arrancándo sin que nadie los notara.

Blaine y Finn se desesperaron al ver que pasaban los minutos y Kurt no bajaba , así que Finn fue a buscarlo pero no lo encontró, preguntó en el puesto de enfermeras pero todas aseguraron que había bajado, así que Finn supuso que Cooper lo tenía, sin perder más tiempo bajó y se llevó a Blaine para mantenerlo seguro , aunque Blaine no quería irse sin su castaño no pudo hacer mucho y tuvo que irse con Finn, una hora después Blaine sintió vibrar su celular con un mensaje de imagen, lo abrió y era una foto de Kurt desmayado y Cooper a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un mensaje escrito que decía:

**_"Kurt es mío, jamás lo volverás a ver"_**

Finn y Blaine no tenían idea de como Cooper los encontró y menos de como se llevó al castaño porque era evidente que no fué por su voluntad, ambos hombres sabían que de momento tendrían que esperar a que Blaine sanara para comenzar a buscar a Kurt , sólo esperaban que Cooper no lo lastimara y que resistiera hasta que ellos llegaran.

**_N/A Que les pareció el capítulo? Alguna idea de lo que pasará?_**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews y si tienes ideas no duden en comentarlas_**

**_Saludos y nos vemos el viernes XD_**

**_Besos Candy Criss ( Agar )_**


	8. Chapter 8

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Gracias a todos los que siempre se toman el tiempo para comentar.

**_N/A Este capítulo es algo corto porque no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir porque mis obligaciones de madre y esposa fueron muchas esta semana pero estoy segura les gustará este capítulo._**

**_Ahora sí a leer ¡!_**

TRAICION

CAPITULO 8

Kurt despertó en una habitación obscura, se sentía adormilado así que creyó que estaba en su habitación con Cooper y que todo había sido un sueño o acaso una pesadilla? no lo sabía.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero no lo logró porque sintió que algo jalaba su muñeca impidiéndole alejarse de la cama, se talló los ojos para quitar lo borroso de su mirada y en efecto vió que su mano estaba amarrada al poste de la cama , eso indicaba que no era nada bueno porque Cooper sólo lo amarraba cuando lo castiga y él no deseaba ser castigado.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar mucha luz al interior de la habitación y Kurt reconoció a la persona que estaba en el marco de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Cooper Anderson su marido.

**_"Hola mi príncipe dormiste rico"_** preguntó Cooper de manera muy natural

Kurt al verlo recordó que él se encontraba con Blaine y Finn para ir a su casa del lago que había olvidado sus llaves en la habitación del hospital pero cuando subió al elevador esos enfermeros lo sujetaron y lo durmieron.

**_"¿Dónde está Blaine y Finn? ¿Para no perder la costumbre me dormiste para traerme aquí? Porque ya sé que me has estado drogando o durmiendo desde que éramos amigos para vio-lar-me"_** le gritó Kurt , tenía el 99 por ciento de certeza de que Cooper lo había drogado pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que fuera mentira y ésta era su oportunidad para saber la verdad.

Cooper lo vio entrecerrando los ojos , no podía creer que ya lo supiera asi que si lo sabía no había razón para negarlo.

**_"Es verdad te drogé y dormí pero no para violarte sino para hacerte el amor, porque yo te amo pastelito"_** decía el actor acercándose a Kurt para acariciarle la mejilla pero el castaño volteó el rostro para evitar la caricia.

**_"Traicionaste mi confianza Cooper , jamás creía que te aprovecharías de mí, te desconozco, no puedo creer que hace unas semanas creía amarte pero ahora me doy cuenta que NUNCA te amé sólo te tenía cariño nada más pero ahora después de enterarme de lo que me hacías te desprecio , quiero que te alejes de mí para siempre, quiero el divorcio Cooper" _** dijo Kurt

**"Jamás te daré el divorcio pastelito así que hazte a la idea de que pasarás el resto de tu vida conmigo , en cuanto a que me desprecias no lo creo , de seguro mi hermano te metió esas ideas pero en poco tiempo las olvidarás" ** replicó el actor

**_"Además no puedes despreciar al padre de tus hijos amor" _** sonrió arrogantemente Cooper al hacerle saber a Kurt que tendrían hijos.

**_" ¡Yo no tendría tus hijos ni en sueños Coop ¡!" _** le aseguró el castaño

**_"No te tocaré por una semana pastelito para que puedas calmarte pero después de ese tiempo te tomaré todas las noches porque quiero un hijo pronto"_** dijo Coop

**_"Crees que si te doy un hijo me voy a quedar contigo Cooper, dejá me rió con hijo o sin hijo yo me voy a divorciar de ti ." _** dijo Kurt.

**_"Eso lo veremos Kurt, lo veremos"_** replicó Coop saliendo de la habitación de su castaño.

Esa semana que estuvo solo el castaño comenzó a vomitar y a tener náuseas gran parte del día, todo el aroma de comida lo ponía mal, pero nadie más que él lo noto.

**_KYB_**

Finn y Artie habían intentado localizar por todos los medios al castaño pero no había rastro de él, estaban desesperados porque tenía un mes y medio desaparecido y Burt ya comenzaba a preocuparse por no recibir una llamada de su hijo, claro está que Finn no le había dicho nada de su desaparición sólo que Kurt tenía mucho trabajo por una pasarela que presentaría pronto pero que en cuanto se desocupara le hablaría.

Blaine se encontraba recuperado, buscó a Kurt por mar , cielo y tierra pero nada, le pidió ayuda a Puck quién conocía a gente del bajo mundo , ellos fueron quienes les informaron que Cooper había sacado a Kurt del país llevándolo a un pueblo de México. Todos se alistaron para ir en su búsqueda.

**_KYB_**

Cooper tenía a Kurt encerrado desde hacía 3 meses, hace mes y medio Blaine estuvo a punto de encontrarlos pero cuando lo supo sacó al castaño y cambiaron su lugar de ubicación evitando así ser encontrados.

Cooper había cumplido su palabra a Kurt y lo dejó tranquilo una semana pero después de ese tiempo se aseguraba de tener relaciones con su esposo todos los días para pronto tenerlo embarazado y así obligarlo a quedarse a su lado, el castaño sabía que de nada le serviría negarse a su marido, si lo hacía las sesiones de sexo serían más largas y no lo deseaba, talvez lo dormiría y conseguiría lo que quisiera así que prefirió cumplir sus obligaciones maritales para ganarse la confianza de Cooper y cuando menos lo esperara poder escapar.

El joven actor notó al ojiazul más delgado así como sus molestias, decidió llevarlo al hospital para hacerle análisis y saber que lo provocaba, cual fue su sorpresa cuando el doctor le dijo que el ojiazul estaba embarazado, pero su felicidad se borró un poco cuando el doctor les informó que el castaño tenía tres meses de embarazo,Cooper sabía que si fuera su hijo el ojiazul tendría a lo mucho entre dos y dos meses y medio así que ese pequeño que creía en el vientre de su esposo era hijo de Blaine.

Kurt se encontra feliz al saber que estaba esperando un hijo de Blaine pero sintió miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle Cooper si se enteraba.

Al llegar a su casa Cooper le informó al castaño que sabía que ese pequeño no era su hijo sino de Blaine pero que no lo obligaría a perderlo, lo que haría sería algo mejor, lo iba a tratar como su hijo y de seguro lo amaría porque era hijo de su pastelito , convertiría al niño en su copia haciendo que odiara a su propio padre sin que Blaine ni el niño lo supieran.

Después de lo que su marido le había dicho sabía que no se podría quedar más tiempo tenía que huir antes de que su pequeño naciera, ¿cómo? No lo sabía pero lo haría.

**_KYB_**

**_" ¡Ya encontré la ubicación de Kurt ¡!" _**gritó Artie

**_"Entonces vayamos por él, esta ocasión no perderemos a Kurt" _**dijo Blaine sin saber que no sólo rescataría a su castaño sino también a su hijo.

**_N/A A que no se esperaban el embarazo de Kurt._**

**_No se olviden de dejar sus reviews_**

**_Mi twitter por si quieren seguirme es AgarElisa_**

**_Mi tumblr es darrengleeks_**

**_Hasta el próximo martes_**

**_Besos Candy Criss ( Agar)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Este capítulo lo escribí en mi celular porque el que había escrito en la computadora que me habían prestado se la llevaron sin darme oportunidad de sacarlo.

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación , es un universo alterno , chico x chico y M preg.

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para comentar y les mando muchos besos a los que en cada capítulo comentan así como los que apenas se han animado .

Cecile78: Kurt esta embarazado de Blaine y en este capítulo aún no se verán pero si hablaran por teléfono.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Gabriela cruz quièn me dio ideas para este capítulo .

Traición

Capítulo 9

" Tengo que salir Kurt y como no puedo llevarte tendrás que tomarte esta pastilla que te hará dormir como un bebé" dijo Cooper

" No pienso tomarme esa pastilla Cooper , puede dañar al bebé" respondió el castaño posando su mano sobre su vientre para acariciarlo

" Una vez no les pasará nada " Cooper acarició el vientre de Kurt " además no deseo dañar a mi hijo " se agachó y trató de besar los labios rosados de su castaño quién ladeo su cabeza haciendo que el beso quedara en su mejilla y no en sus labios, Cooper no muy feliz tomó la cara del ojiazul con sus dos manos para inmovilizarlo y poder besarlo profundamente para desagrado de Kurt .

" anda toma la pastilla pastelito , no puedo esperar todo el día " dijo Cooper en un tono de voz algo molesta

"Ya dije que no , puedes irte y dejarme como siempre con uno de tus hombres " respondió Kurt poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación , pero Cooper lo jaló del brazo para acercárlo a él

" no te estoy pidiendo permiso pastelito, es una orden y la obedeces" Cooper pidió a uno de sus hombres un vaso con agua mientras el ponía en la boca del castaño la pastilla y esperaba a que se la pasara , pidiéndole que abriera su boca para asegurarse que la había tragado .

La pastilla hizo efecto rápidamente en el ojiazul, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados se repetía mentalmente " no te duermas , tú puedes Kurt"

Cooper espero 15 minutos después de que creyó que el castaño estaba dormido para irse.

Kurt se quedó dormido por 20 minutos pero después despertó aunque no fué nada fácil poder levantarse ya que sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se sentía pesado pero al final lo logró.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Cooper, ellos no dormían en la misma habitación por petición del ojiazul y aceptó porque de todas formas tenía relaciones con él que era lo que le importaba .

El ojiazul buscó su celular y lo encontró pero estaba descargado , siguió buscando en el cajón y al fondo estaba el cargador lo tomó y regreso a su habitación de donde tomó un cambio de ropa y las vitaminas que le había recetado el doctor , bajó las escaleras y quitó del perchero una mochila que Cooper había dejado ahí, todo lo metió en la mochila junto con unas galletas , una manzana y dos botellas de agua que encontró en la cocina, mientras hacia eso había conectado el celular para que se cargara aunque sea un poco al menos lo suficiente para poder hacer una llamada .

Intentó salir por la puerta de enfrente pero era imposible tenía tres cerrojos los cuales se abrían desde afuera entonces se dirigió a la parte trasera donde no le era permitido ir y cual fué su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la puerta sólo tenía un cerrojo y se abría desde dentro , se colgó la mochila y salió , con bastante dificultad corrió al frente de la casa , cada momento que transcurría sentía más sueño pero sabía que no podía dormirse , tenía que escapar ese día porque dudaba que tuviera otra oportunidad y su bebé no podía nacer creyendo que Cooper era su padre y menos que le enseñará a odiar a Blaine.

La reja del frente era muy alta así que corrió a la parte posterior y vio que la barda no era muy alta y sin pensar puso sus manos entre las rendijas del block e hizo lo mismo con sus pies hasta que trepó y cuando estuvo en lo alto de la barda , trató de bajar con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse pero no lo logró y cayó de costado lanzando un grito de dolor que tardó en desvanecerse, parecía que se desmayaba pero se mantuvo despierto , después de un tiempo logró ponerse de pie y caminar para intentar entrar a la casa, en el mes y medio que Cooper lo tuvo en esa casa había descubierto que su vecino no pasaba los fines de semana en su casa y puesto que era viernes no corría el riesgo de que lo atrapara intentando entrar.

Klaine Klaine Klaine

Artie había descubierto la ciudad en la que se encontraba el castaño porque había rastreado la tarjeta de crédito de Cooper y así logró saber que la utilizaba todos los viernes en un centro comercial donde compraba alimentos así como pagaba otros servicios , al parecer sus hombres hacían las compras mientras Cooper esperaba en una pequeña cafetería donde se dedicaba a hacer llamadas y a escribirle a alguien por su computadora .

Después de que descubrieron en que ciudad estaba Kurt tardaron dos semanas más en viajar porque primero tenían que encontrar un lugar donde tendrían seguro al castaño , encontraron una casita en Miami un lugar muy soleado y dado que Cooper no le agrada el tiempo caluroso no creían que lo fuera a buscar ahí porque Kurt tampoco amaba asolearse y dañar su blanca piel.

Kurt tenía ya tres meses y medio de embarazo cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Reynosa Blaine, Puck , Finn y Artie.

En cuanto llegaron Artie se instaló en el hotel con su computadora y checando que las càmaras que llevarían sus amigos en sus gorras funcionaran así como sincronizar los cuatro celulares para poder comunicarse entre sí , cuando todo estuvo listo rentaron un auto dirigiéndose al centro comercial donde esperaban encontrar a Cooper.

Los chicos llegaron a las dos de tarde ubicàndose Blaine en la entrada , finn en la puerta de saluda y Puck en medio de la tienda dentro de una zapatería dónde no era visto , esperaron 3 horas hasta que vieron entrar a el actor y sus matones por la puerta de enfrente , Artie les comunicó a Finn y a Puck que regresarán con Blaine y esperarán hasta que Cooper saliera para seguirlo y así poder dar con su amigo.

Klaine. Klaine Klaine

Kurt encontró las dos puertas cerradas y no podía entrar pero tampoco podía irse ya que se sentía muy adolorido y su cuerpo no respondía al contrario le pedía reposo y dormir , recordó que en las películas la gente dejaba las llaves en una maceta o debajo de un tapete , decidió probar y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando encontró una llave en una maceta cerca de la puerta, en cuanto entró se dejó caer en el sofá durmiéndose inmediatamente por 7 horas sin saber que en su antigua cárcel su amor lo estaba buscando desesperadamente .

Klaine. Klaine Klaine

Blaine y compañía siguieron a Cooper , cuando iban a entrar los chicos inmovilizaron a el actor tapándole la boca y empujàndolo al interior de la cada mientras Puck y Finn dormían a sus guardaespaldas con cloroformo para después amarrarlos de manos y pies arrumbándolos en un rincón de la sala en cambio a Cooper únicamente se le amarró y amordazo.

Los tres buscaron al castaño por toda la casa pero no lo encontraron , interrogaron a el actor quién estaba iracundo por la huida del castaño pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque eso había evitado que Blaine lo encontrara, Puck lo golpeó en varias ocasiones no para sacarle información sino para desquitarse por secuestrar al castaño.

"Por tu culpa Kurt se escapó y ahora no sabemos donde se encuentra" dijo un enojado Blaine

" te vamos a soltar una mano Cooper y vas a firmar la demanda de divorcio que traigo aquí " siguió hablando el Moreno hasta que su hermano lo interrumpió

" Olvídalo Blaine jamás me divorciaré de Kurt y menos ahora que espera un hijo mío" dijo muy orgulloso el mayor de los Anderson

A Blaine se le cayó de las manos la demanda de divorcio por la sorpresa , si el castaño estaba embarazado era porque su hermano lo había forzado porque no creía que el castaño hubiera tenido sexo por gusto con Cooper después de enterarse que desde que eran amigos su hermano lo había estado violando, pero lo pensó un momento y no lo creyó de seguro su hermano solo lo decía para lastimarlo pero él no lo creería .

"Eso es mentira Cooper" dijeron al mismo tiempo Finn y Puck

"Allá ustedes si no me creen " dijo el actor

"Firma por las buenas o por las malas Cooper " dijo Puck golpeándolo en las costillas y en la cara , el actor firmó porque por su profesion no debía de tener golpes su cara, pero después de firmar les gritó " este papel no me va a alejar ni de Kurt ni de mi bebé" ante esas palabras Puck lo durmió con uno de los pañuelos que contenían cloroformo.

Los tres se fueron tristes sin el castaño per felices de haber librado a Kurt de Cooper.

En el hotel los 4 estaban cansados y desilusionados porque su plan de rescate no había tenido éxito pero no perdían las esperanzas de encontrarlo porque Kurt no podía estar lejos , se acostaron a dormir

Cerca de la una de la mañana el teléfono de Blaine sonó con el tono de la canción de Perfect que era el tono que dio al ojiazul , los demás también despertaron y lo animaron a responder :

"Bueno, Kurt? Preguntó Blaine

"Blaine! Me escapé de Cooper , estoy en México y no me encuentro bien " lloraba amargamente el castaño

"Mi amor tranquilízate , Finn, Kurt , Artie y yo estamos en México en la ciudad de Reynosa , dime donde estas y vamos por ti" replicó el moreno.

El castaño les indicó donde se encontraba y esperó a que llegarán por él , por fin estaría al lado de Blaine y le daría la feliz noticia de que serían padres mientras esperaba durmió un poco .

N/A cómo este capítulo lo escribí en mi celular no se qué tan largo será.

Espero sus reviews

Saludos.

Besos Candy Criss ( Agar )


	10. Chapter 10

**_Nota de Autor: Hola! Sé que debí de actualizar el viernes pero no pude porque aunque ya tengo mi compu resulta que le pusieron un teclado con signos chinos y a la hora de poner los símbolos resulta que no salen como indica; un ejemplo es que la tecla muestra la coma y resulta que salen las comillas, ya apunté en que tecla quedó casa cosa pero eso me atrasó mucho._**

**_También para celebrar que ya tengo mi laptop decidí hacer un capítulo más largo que fueron 11 páginas de Word, espero les guste el capítulo._**

**_Gracias a todos los que han marcado mi historia como favorita , para alerta, los nuevos follow y para los que siempre comentan, si nunca han comentado los invito a hacerlo, respondo a todos XD_**

**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que comentaron el capítulo pasado que son ;_**

**_Luz Castillo, Bonamore, Smillerklaine, Aoi-Hatake.n.26, Adriana11, Gabriela Cruz, Klaineadiction._**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación y sin nada más que decir a leer! Feliz lectura!_**

**_TRAICION_**

**_CAPITULO10_**

Blaine y Finn llegaron a la casa donde se encontraba el castaño, entraron sin ningún problema porque el ojiazul les había dicho donde podían encontrar la llave para entrar sin levantar sospechas de ser ladrones, por lo que ellos llegaron como si fueran los dueños de la casa , Puck quién manejaba el auto se quedó esperando la salida de sus amigos asi cuando regresaran pudieran irse rápido

Blaine corrió directo al sofá donde era muy claro que había alguien acostado y suposo que era su amado castaño , se acercó y le susurró :

" **_Cariño , estamos aquí_** ´" dijo Blaine para no asustar a Kurt quién despertó tranquilamente, al verlo cerca de él se emocionó y levantó sus brazos para rodear el cuello del pelinegro no queriendo soltarlo nunca más, sus hormonas lo hacían ser más sensible de lo que hubiera sido en otras ocasiones, esos tres meses en que Cooper lo tuvo encerrado y lo violaba todos los días por su deseo de tener un hijo y de esa forma obligarlo a nunca dejarlo habían sido muy estresantes, porque se había escudado en que estaba reclamando su derecho de esposo y él tenía que cumplir.

Esa experiencia había sido traumática porque aunque no lo golpeó o lo castigo o lo hizo poner en alguna posición incómoda, el sólo hecho de tener relaciones con un hombre al cual no amaba era algo horrible, todas las ocasiones se sentía mal, sentía que le era infiel a Blaine y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, todas las caricias de Cooper por muy su esposo que era lo asqueaban, no entendía como alguien que había sido tan cariñoso con él , tan amoroso, que había llegado a ser su mejor amigo , novio y luego esposo se convirtió en este ser humano lleno de ira , de celos, que con tal de retenerlo a su lado aún cuando no lo amaba había llegado al punto de secuestrarlo y forzarlo a tener un hijo, creyendo que así no lo abandonaría , todo hubiera salido como Cooper quería si no fuera por un pequeño obstáculo que él ya estaba embarazado de Blaine, estaba esperando un hijo del amor de su vida, aquella ocasión que tuvieron sexo en el antro había tenido una hermosa consecuencia una que lo llenaba de alegría y felicidad y deseaba compartir esa felicidad con Blaine quién uno de sus sueños era tener un hijo y él sin saber le había cumplido su sueño.

Finn iba detrás de Blaine , vió cuando el moreno se arrodilló a un lado del sofá y como tomaba la mano de su hermano con delicadeza y le hablaba muy bajito para no espantarlo, pero también notó que el castaño tenía una mochila sobre su vientre pero ese vientre ya no era plano , sino que era abultado, el conocía la forma de ese vientre porque Rachel lo tenía igual cuando estuvo embarazada de su primer hijo, lo que indicaba que Cooper no estaba mintiendo cuando aseguró que el castaño estaba embarazado y ese pequeño era hijo del actor, ese pequeño no tenia culpa de ser hijo de él pero sin quererlo iba a provocarle mucho daño a Blaine cuando se diera cuenta del embarazo, conocía los buenos sentimientos del joven abogado y estaba seguro que el gran amor que sentía por el ojiazul haría que amara al pequeño como propio, pero en privado sufriría , no siempre pero si en lo que se hacía a la idea.

"**_Aquí estoy amor y te prometo que no voy a permitir que nadie nos vuelva a separar" dijo el moreno mientras le daba un tierno beso en esos labios rosados que pedían ser besados más tiempo pero dadas las circunstancias era mejor dejarlo para después._**

El castaño bajó sus brazos para intentar ponerse de pie sin embargo en cuanto se movió dejó escapar un grito de dolor , tanto Blaine como Finn se asustaron porque ese grito dejaba claro que el castaño no se encontraba bien.

´ **_¿Kurt que pasa? Te hiciste daño cuando escapaste_**" preguntó alarmado el moreno , pasando su mirada en el cuerpo del castaño y deteniéndose en su abultado vientre , sin siquiera pensarlo puso su mano en su pancita y la comenzó a acariciar, mostrando en su cara una linda sonrisa, ver a kurt así le parecía muy hermoso lo hacía ver radiante, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos haciéndolo más hermoso, él ni siquiera pensó que ese hijo era producto del encierro de Kurt , no pensó que era algo malo, no, él sólo podía ver al amor de su vida dando vida a otro ser tan especial como kurt, porque Blaine sabia que un hijo del castaño sería alguien único y especial igual que su padre.

Kurt notó la preocupación en la voz y en la cara de su hermano como en la del moreno , se apresuró a calmarlos pero antes de lograrlo notó como el moreno veía su pancita, cuando sintió las manos de Blaine sobre su vientre se sintió feliz , dichoso , estaba a punto de decirle que él era el padre , cuando sonó el celular de Finn:

" ¿**_Porqué tardan tanto Finn_**? " preguntó el chico del mohicano

"**_Kurt estaba dormido y hemos tenido que despertarlo pero al parecer está lastimado porque no puede moverse mucho, pero nos daremos prisa no te desesperes_**" colgó Finn

"**_Chicos puck se está desesperando será mejor que nos demos prisa , no queremos que alguien note nuestra presencia y mucho menos Cooper y compañía, aunque lo dudo aún deben de estar durmiendo_**" terminó riendo Finn por acordarse de que a los dos matos del actor lo habían acomodado de manera que quedaran pegados muy juntos como si quisieran darse un besito y Cooper encima de ellos.

Kurt y Blaine asintieron , Blaine pasó su brazo derecho bajo las axilas de Kurt para levantarlo, el castaño logró ponerse de pie pero fue imposible que no zizeara de dolor, cuando estuvo de pie , el pelinegro le preguntó donde le dolía , señalándole el costado izquierdo que era donde había caído.

"**_Creo que me rompí una costilla y por eso me duele tanto_**" dijo el castaño

"**_Tendremos que llevarte al hospital cariño, necesitamos estar seguros que estes bien , más estando en tu estado ,¿ el vientre no te duele?"_** preguntó el moreno

"**_no, sólo las costillas_**" respondió el castaño

"'¿ **_que otros síntomas tienes amor_**¨? Replicó el pelinegro

"**_me duele cuando respiro profundo_**" replicó el castaño

"**_Esperemos que sólo sea la o las costillas y nada más serio_**" dijo el pelinegro pensando en voz alta

Dieron pequeños pasos hasta que llegaron donde el auto los estaba esperando, entrando Kurt con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Puck miraba para todos lados, estaba nervioso y por nada del mundo deseaba que los encontrara Cooper, sabía que el efecto del cloroformo era largo pero aun así, quería alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Puck se encontraba tan distraído que no se percató cuando Kurt estaba subiendo en la parte trasera del carro sino hasta que Blaine le dijo que arrancara y vió a Finn en el asiento del pasajero, así que él no vió que el castaño estaba embarazado, miró por el retrovisor y le sonrió diciéndole :

**_"¡ Kurtie! " que alegría me da que estás bien no sabes cuanto te extrañé pero no te preocupes amigo ya les dimos su merecido a ese trío de truanes y con lo que Blaine le hizo firmar estoy seguro que ya no lo volveremos a ver"_** dijo Puck

Kurt no tenia idea de lo que hablaba el chico del mohicano, ¿que papeles le había dado Blaine a firmar a Cooper? Era algún documento donde dijera que no podía acercarse a él, alguna orden de restricción que el moreno hubiera sacado para mantenerlo seguro, él podía hacer eso ya que como abogado conocía las leyes , acaso podría librarse de él y ser feliz con el pelinegro, sería posible tener una vida feliz y tranquila a su lado con su pequeño hijo o hija?

" ¿**_De que habla Puck Blaine_**? " preguntó el ojiazul

El moreno se puso nervioso y desvió su mirada del castaño a sus manos que se encontraban en su regazo, no estaba seguro si kurt lo tomaría como algo bueno el que él hubiera elaborado una demanda de divorcio y obligado a Cooper a firmarlo claro está que no estaban divorciados hasta que Kurt también lo firmara, había querido acelerar el proceso pero en estos precisos momentos no estaba convencido de que su decisión fuera la mejor.

"**_Mmmmm … es que…. Bueno… tu verás… yo …este….,"_** seguía tartamudeando el moreno algo que le pareció adorable a kurt, si el pelinegro se encontraba nervioso era porque creía que él se molestaría por algo que hizo, pero kurt estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho Blaine no podría molestarse l porque lo habría hecho para mantenerlo seguro.

Kurt puso su mano derecha en la barbilla del pelinegro obligándolo a voltear a verlo, le sonrió para transmitirle que no estaba molesto, al contrario estaba feliz de estar a su lado, cuando vió que Blaine se relajaba se acercó y le dio un casto beso en sus labios, sintiendo como el pelinegro sonreía en el beso.

"**_Yo hice que Cooper firmara la demanda de divorcio que redacté por ti y él la firmó sólo hace falta tú firma y quedarán formalmente divorciados_** " sóltó Blaine rápidamente

"**_Dime donde tengo que firmar cariño_**" respondió kurt felizmente

"**_Así se habla hermanito_**" dijo muy entusiasmado Finn

Todos rieron por la emoción de Finn, Blaine le aseguró que en cuanto estuvieran en el hotel le daría la demanda de divorcio para que pudiera firmarla y terminar por fin con su matrimonio.

**_Klaine klaine Klaine_**

Cuando llegaron al hospital es cuando Puck vió bien a Kurt , siendo su pancita lo primero que llamó su atención, miró boquiabierto al castaño no pudiendo creer que estuviera embarazado, el hombre del mohicano sabia que algunos hombres podrían embarazarse fueran o no gays pero nunca había visto a uno embarazado así que estaba impresionado, no sabía si felicitarlo o no, porque en lo primero que vino a su cabeza es que el niño era hijo de Cooper, lo único que pudo decir fue : " estas embarazado"

"**_Sí Puck creo que muy notorio mi estado , no sé si me estás felicitando o no pero creo que en este momento me conviene que me revise un médico porque cada segundo que pasa me siento peor_**." Dijo el castaño mostrando en su cara signos evidentes de dolor

"**_Sí, será mejor que te revise un médico_**" respondió Puck

El doctor que atendió a Kurt le dió prioridad a su embarazo por lo que lo pasó a un consultorio donde pudiera hacerle un eco y comprobar el estado del bebé, el doctor le ordenó acostarse en una camilla que había ahí , le pidió que levantara su camisa para poder ponerle un líquido frío que ayudaría a ver a su bebé.

Blaine vió como su castaño levantaba su camisa y sin pensarlo se aceró para acariciar su vientre.

"t**_ienes una pancita muy bonita y suavecita_**" comentó el moreno muy alegre

El doctor vió la mirada entre la pareja dándose cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban ,así que se imaginó que éste era su primer hijo, los padres primerizos siempre lucían más emocionados y eufóricos que los padres que tenían más de un hijo ya que no sabían lo que les esperaba, claro que ser padres era una experiencia muy bella pero muy cansada sobre todo el primer año, con las desveladas, los primeras enfermedades, las vacunas, etc.

"**_Bueno vamos a comprobar los signos vitales de su hijo_**" dijo el doctor pasando un pequeño control sobre su vientre

El doctor les dijo que mirarán a la pantalla que tenían frente a ellos , ahí sería donde podrían ver a su hijo , al momento que el doctor puso el aparato en su vientre se escuchó el latido de un corazón _pum pum pum _era la primera vez que Kurt escuchaba el latido del corazón de su pequeño y se emocionó mucho al grado de que comenzó a llorar de alegría , volteó a ver a Blaine para ver su reacción y el moreno se encontraba igual que él muy conmovido, escuchar el latido del corazón de un bebé era algo asombroso, algo increíble una experiencia que jamás había experimentado pero se alegraba que aunque no era su hijo él tuvo la oportunidad de vivir esto con Kurt.

El doctor les informó que había más de un latido así que buscó y descubrió que había dos pequeños corazones sanos y latiendo a muy buen ritmo, el doctor no notó la cara de sorpresa en los hombres porque siguió mirando la pantalla , mientras seguía describiendo lo que se mostraba en la pantalla.

" ¿ **_Ven ese pequeño punto negro, pues ese es uno de su hijos"_** continuó hablando el doctor

"**_y este otro puntito es su otro retoño_**" seguía el doctor

"**_Le gustaría saber el sexo de sus hijos, aunque en estos momentos no es seguro que se dejen ver o que sea muy acertado el sexo que les diga"_** preguntó el doctor con una enorme sonrisa que no dejaba su cara

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine y le preguntó :

"**_Te_** **_gustaría conocer el sexo de nuestros hijos amor_**" preguntó tiernamente el castaño

Ante esas palabras el moreno sintió ganas de llorar, no eran sus hijos y aún así sin saber porque él los quería.

"**_Sí_**" dijo el pelinegro

Kurt volteó a ver al doctor diciéndole que querían conocer el sexo de sus hijos.

"**_Bueno vamos a verrrr_**" dijo el doctor

"**_Si no me equivoco aquí veo a una niña y por acá veo a un niño, creo que son mellizos" _**dijo el doctor

Y con eso terminó el eco del castaño, el doctor ya más tranquilo después de confirmar que no había nada malo con su embarazo , procedió a mandarlo a realizarse unas radiografías donde se confirmaba que tenía una costilla rota que sanaría en cuanto tuviera el reposo necesario y unos cuantos días estuviera vendado para mantener la zona sin movimiento.

Después de varias horas los cuatro salieron rumbo al hotel donde los esperaba Artie quién se había cansado de esperarlos y estaba profundamente dormido en su cama.

Finn y Puck fueron directo a la habitación que compartían con Artie mientras Blaine dirigía a Kurt a la habitación que compartiría con él, cuando se registraron el moreno previniendo que rescatarían a Kurt optó por tener una habitación que sería para ellos dos.

Cuando entraron el pelinegro acomodó la cama para que el ojiazul pudiera acostarse y descansar de todo el estrés de ese día, además de que necesitaba que descansara porque ya eran más de las 4 de la mañana pero antes de acostarse el castaño tomó las manos de Blaine y lo dirigió al sofá que se encontraba en la habitación y cuando estaban sentados comenzó hablar:

"**_Blaine estos bebés que voy a tener son hijos tuyos, no de Cooper_**" aseguró el castaño

**_"Cariño no necesitas mentirme para que quiera a tus hijos, el simple hecho de que son tuyos hacen que los ame_**" dijo el moreno tiernamente

"**_NO Blaine, estos bebés que tengo en mi vientre son tuyos, cuando Cooper me secuestró yo ya me encontraba embarazado_**" dijo muy seguro el ojiazul

"**_Esta bien te creo amor, ahora es mejor que durmamos un poco para recuperar energías_**" replicó el moreno levantándose del sofá para llevar a Kurt a la cama, pero antes de que se alejara, Kurt volvió hablar, girándose Blaine a verlo

"**_Por lo que veo sabes que Cooper me obligó a tener sexo con él y por eso das por hecho que mis hijos son suyos, pero déjame aclararte algo, la primer semana que me secuestro no me tocó hasta pasada una semana , de ahí a la fecha me hacía tener relaciones con él al menos una vez al día porque deseaba que quedara embarazado de sus hijos pero eso es algo que es casi imposible Blaine y sabes porque? _**

**_"'¿Por qué?_** preguntó Blaine con mucha curiosidad por saber porque el castaño sonaba tan seguro de esos niños no eran de su hermano

"**_En todos los años que estuve casado con Cooper nunca me cuidé y sólo en una ocasión me embaracé pero perdí a mi hijo por un aborto expontáneo_**" al castaño se le quebró la voz cuando lo dijo porque la pérdida de su hijo fue un golpe muy duro para él, " **_nosotros seguimos intentándolo pero no volví a quedar en estado, nos hicimos estudios y yo resulte sano y muy fértil pero Cooper no, le hicieron un espermaconteo donde descubrimos que su esperma era muy bajo, creíamos que siendo yo muy fértil sería muy fácil embarazarme pero cada mes nos desilusionamos porque la prueba siempre era negativa, después de un tiempo nos olvidamos de la posibilidad de tener hijos y nos concentramos en nuestras carreras_** **_esperando algún día tener el milagro de poder ser padres ."_**

**_"Cooper deseaba embarazarme porque yo sé lo que ha deseado un hijo y si estuviera esperando un bebé suyo sabe que no lo alejaría de él, por eso cuando notó mis síntomas me llevó a un doctor con la esperanza grabada en su rostro, me sentí mal por él cuando el doctor dijo que tenía tres meses de gestación porque si hubiera sido suyo a lo mucho tendría 2 meses y medio, él comprendió al instante que el niño era tuyo y que lo concebimos esa noche en el antro porque ninguno usamos protección eso lo destrozó, al principio reaccionó como tú, diciendo que lo amaría por ser hijo mio pero momentos después dijo que lo convertiría en una copia suya y haría que te odiara, ahí fue cuando comprendí cuanto te odia si deseaba hacer algo así y yo no podía dejarlo hacer eso, así que aproveché la primer oportunidad que tuve para huir, lo bueno es que todo salió bien y ahora estamos juntos y a salvo"_** dijo el castaño

"**_Hace días tuve un sueño o más bien una revelación de algo más que sucedió esa noche del antro, yo también tuve sexo con Cooper pero fue por insistencia de él, al parecer sabía que estuve contigo y quería borrar las huellas que hubieras dejado en mí, como siempre no usó protección pero quiero que lo sepas por mí y no por él, porque Cooper trataría de convencerte de que los niños son suyos pero te aseguro que no es así, mis hijos son tuyos y si acaso lo dudas podemos hacerles una prueba de paternidad en cuanto nazcan, sé que has de estar pensando que por ser hermano de Cooper los niños podrían parecerse atí aunque no lo sean, porque eso mismo pensaba Coop pero no, estos niños" _** dijo Kurt tocándose el vientre y mirando fijamente el moreno **_"son tuyos"_**

**_"Te creo Kurt, sé que si lo afirmas con tanta seguridad es porque es real y te creo amor" _** dijo esta vez Blaine creyendo plenamente que eran sus hijos

"**_Quiero firmar la demanda de divorcio ahora Blaine no quiero esperar más_**" continuo el ojiazul

El moreno quiso negarse por considerar que eso podría hacerse después pero viendo al castaño firme en su decisión fue a buscarlo a su maleta y se lo dio, firmando el castaño en todas las líneas que era necesario, al final suspiró porque sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, por fin podría ser libre de amar a Blaine y mostrar al mundo lo feliz que era por estar esperando un hijo del hombre que ama.

A continuación Blaine se acercó y besó a kurt dulcemente, el pelinegro ayudó al ojiazul a desvertirse , ambos estaban sólo en ropa interior cuando se metieron bajo las mantas , con mucho cuidado Kurt se recostó en Blaine cuidando de no lastimarse, mientras Blaine pasó una de sus manos sobre el vientre del castaño, pasando su mano de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo el abultado vientre y besando ese cuello pálido que tanto amaba para alegría de Kurt.

Después de unos minutos de besos y mimos ambos hombres se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados esperando lo que les depararía el destino al día siguiente, mientras afuera se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros que comenzaban a despertar.

**_Nota de Autor: Que les pareció el capitulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews y sus ideas si tienen recuerden que son bien recibidas._**

**_Los quiero_**

**_Besos Candy Criss = Agar_**


	11. Chapter 11

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico por chico y Mpreg.

Agradezco todos sus follow , alertas, favoritos y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para comentar.

Este capítulo está dedicado a los que comentaron en el capítulo pasado;**_ Bonamore, klaineadiction, Aoi-Hatake.n.26, Gabriela Cruz, Smillerklaine._**

Si no han comentado los invitó a hacerlo y decirme que les gusta y que no para poder mejorar el fic, este fic lo tengo pensado para 15 capítulos así que ya faltan muy pocos para el final, si quieren dejar ideas son bien recibidas , díganme como les gustaría que terminara y talvez pueda usar sus ideas.

Sin nada más que decir, feliz lectura!

**_TRAICION_**

**_CAPITULO 11_**

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Cooper despertó sintiéndo todo el cuerpo entumido y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le taladraba el cerebro, quiso levantar sus manos pero le fué imposible porque las tenia atadas a la espalda, en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, Kurt había escapado y el inútil de su hermano vino a rescatarlo pero para su mala suerte el castaño ya no estaba, algo que alegraba enormemente a Cooper, al menos así ninguno de los dos lo tenía y prefería eso a verlo con Blaine.

Pero Cooper no era hombre conformista , lo que quería lo conseguía a como diera lugar y él quería a Kurt y se aseguraría de encontrarlo para no dejarlo ir nunca más.

No perdió tiempo y como pudo se levantó de arriba de sus matones, porque lo habían dejado acostado de manera que tenia la mitad del cuerpo arriba de cada matón, cuando estuvo de pie comenzó a reír fuertemente al ver a sus hombres pegados pecho con pecho y la boca de ambos pegada al otro dándose un beso y ellos ni encuenta , al parecer los zoquetes de Puck y Finn quisieron divertirse un poco con ellos , lo cual agradecía porque le hizo reír por un momento para luego patear a sus hombres mientras les gritaba para despertarlos.

**_" ¡!Vamos! Despierten inútiles buenos para nad_**a" les gritaba Cooper

Los hombres de Cooper poco a poco fueron despertando, cuando abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta que se estaban dando un beso e instintivamente retrocedieron uno del otro con cara de asustados pero no lograron alejarse mucho ya que se encontraban amarrados de manos y pies, escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y voltearon a ver a la persona que hizo ese ruido , sorprendiéndose al ver a su jefe con cara de diablo fulminándolos con la mirada, habían cometido un error al dejarse someter y ahora lo pagarían muy caro, todos sabían que Cooper no toleraba los errores si alguien le fallaba no simplemente lo corría buscándose otro remplazo, NO, él los torturaba hasta que estuviera satisfecho , había algunos rumores de que había llegado a matar a más de uno pero nada era confirmado todo eran simples rumores sin confirmar.

**_"Levántense, tenemos que encontrar la manera de hallar a Kurt y ustedes me lo van a_** **_traer aquí en menos de una semana, les quedó claro_**" dijo muy enojado Cooper

**_"Jefe, nosotros se lo traeremos puede estar seguro de ello, no volveremos a fallarle , le_** **_agradecemos que nos dé otra oportunidad, no se arrepentirá _****de ello**", respondieron los matones al mismo tiempo.

**_"Menos charla y más acción hombres, antes desátense y desátenme_** " dijo el actor

"**_Claro_** **_jefe en un segundo lo soltamos_**"

Después de un tiempo los tres estuvieron libres de sus ataduras, Cooper decidió subir y darse un baño, cuando terminó se vió en el espejo viendo que tenía muchos moretones, siendo su piel blanca fácilmente se había marcado y dejado la huella de los golpes que Puck le había dado, sonrió a su reflejo diciendo:

"**_Esto no_** **_se va a quedar así Puck ésta me la voy a cobrar donde más te duela"_**

Cooper conocía muy bien que Puck tenía una novia muy bonita de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado es más ya hasta había rumores de que Puck pronto pediría su mano así que él decidió que la enamoraría sería todo lo cursi que necesitara para hacerla caer y gozar de su exquisito cuerpo todas las veces que quisiera, no la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera , eso le dolería más al del mohicano, saber que su chica voluntariamente se entregó a él por gusto, eso sería una genial venganza contra Puck.

Para lastimar a Finn y a Blaine sería algo muy fácil, con sólo tener en su poder a Kurt eso sería suficiente para vengarse de ellos, ese gigantón se daría cuenta que es un verdadero inútil y bueno para nada protegiendo a su bello hermano mientras que Blaine saber que él tendría no sólo a Kurt sino también a sus hijos le haría querer revolcarse en el piso de dolor y como lo disfrutaría él.

El actor no planeó ninguna venganza en contra de Artie porque no tenía conocimiento de que también había participado en el rescate del castaño.

Decidió que debía esperar ya que era imposible recuperar al castaño en una semana así que lo pensé mejor y decidió que por el momento los dejaría pasar esos 5 meses y medio tranquilos haciéndoles creer que se han librado de él, dándoles la falsa esperanza de ser libres , en ese tiempo Cooper se concentraría en enamorar a Lizbeth la novia de Puck además de divertirse con ella, tendría que buscar a otras chicas con las cuales pasarla bien, todas sus conquistas hasta tener de vuelta a Kurt serian mujeres así sentía que no engañaba al castaño, además de que ningún otro hombre lo atraía como él.

Aunque no estaría de más mandó investigar a Blaine, todos en esta vida tienen algún obscuro secreto y estaba seguro que su hermano no sería la excepción, en esos años que estuvo en el extrajero debió de cometer algún error y él lo encontraría para sacarlo a relucir y usarlo a su favor.

Cooper estaba muy seguro que todo le saldría bien , pero no contaba con que Angel su amigo lo estaba buscando porque quería que le pagara lo que le debía.

**_KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE_**

El despertar de Kurt y Blaine fue muy diferente al de Cooper, ellos despertaron abrazados, Kurt estaba de lado y Blaine se encontraba de frente a él, tenían sus piernas enredadas y el brazo derecho del moreno estaba sobre la cintura del castaño, los dos comenzaron a despertar casi al mismo tiempo, cuando abrieron sus ojos se sonrieron al verse juntos después de tantos meses separados, sentían que era un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas , uno donde no volverían a estar lejos uno del otro.

Blaine se acercó y besó suavemente los labios del ojiazul quién al sentir ese beso gimió bajito, todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer con ese pequeño beso, gracias a su embarazo sus hormonas lo hacían sentir todo mucho más, desde la tristeza hasta la alegría, su cuerpo reaccionó muy bien a las caricias del moreno, aquellas que extrañó tanto, se sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y no se refería a lo sexual sino a estar el uno para el otro, apoyándose.

Blaine siguió besando a kurt quién abrió su boca para succionar la lengua del moreno entregándose al placer del beso, el moreno levantó la playera de Kurt comenzando a pasar su mano por su abultado vientre, acariciándolo lentamente, se separó del castaño acomodándose entre sus piernas, con mucho cuidado le quitó la playera y comenzó a besar su pancita dándole besos en todo su vientre al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba, no sabía porque pero el saber que en esa pancita se encontraban sus hijos se excitaba más, talvez era porque así todo el mundo podía saber y ver que Kurt era suyo .

Kurt con cada caricia se excitaba más, tenía la necesidad de sentir al moreno en su interior saberse suyo necesitaba que borrara todas las caricias que recibió de Cooper y él único que podía hacerlo era Blaine.

"Blaine te necesito, bésame por favor" rogaba el castaño

"Tranquilo amor, tenemos tiempo, quiero adorar tu cuerpo como te mereces" respondió Blaine

Kurt se levantó un poco de la cama para poder jalar a Blaine de sus brazos para poder besarlo, como su vientre no era muy grande el moreno pudo ponerse arriba del castaño con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo, en esa posición los dos se comenzaron a frotar , excitándose inmediatamente, el pelinegro se levantó y desnudo rápidamente para después ayudar a su castaño a desnudarse, Blaine no dejaba de mirar con amor a Kurt y viceversa.

"**_Quiero que me hagas el amor Blaine_**"

"**_Tus_** **_deseos son órdenes para mi amor_**"

Blaine siguió acariciando con ambas manos el vientre de su amor mientras su boca descendía a la hombría de su castaño para succionar y disfrutar de su sabor, los dos comenzaron a gemir, el moreno subía y bajaba su cabeza muy rápido, cuando sintió que kurt jalaba su pelo se detuvo para poder besarlo.

"**_Ponte_** **_de lado amor, no quiero lastimarte_**" dijo el pelinegro

El castaño obedeció y se acomodó, el moreno lo preparó despacio y con calma no queriendo apresurar las cosas, cuando estuvo listo se recosto detrás de él, entrando con con mucho cuidado y disfrutando la sensación de estar así de cerca.

Después de unos momentos para que se acostumbrara kurt , Blaine se movió despacio para después moverse más rápido , los dos se entregaron con mucha pasión, kurt no paraba de gemir y Blaine con cada embestida acariciaba el vientre del castaño , besaba su cuello y le susurra al oído cuando lo amaba.

Antes de quedarse dormidos los dos se dijeron "**_Te amo_**"

Los dos terminaron muy cansados pero muy felices, durmieron un rato más hasta que escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y eran Finn , Puck y Artie.

Todos abrazaron a Kurt cuando estuvo vestido y disfrutaron de comer juntos, por la noche tomaron un vuelo que los dirigía a Nueva York donde cada uno seguiría con su vida sin sospechar lo que dentro de poco pasaría.

**_Klaine klaine klaine_**

Los meses pasaron rápido para unos pero para otros fueron lentos.

Cooper se presentó en la primaria donde trabajaba como maestra Lizbeth con el pretexto de ingresar a una sobrina , se mostró tan encantador que para ella fue imposible no caer a sus encantos, lo acompañó a comer y tuvieron una tarde muy agradable tanto que ella apagó su teléfono celular para no responderle a Puck quién seguía llamándola porque había faltado a su cita.

Pasaron tres semanas en las que Lizbeth pasaba más tiempo con Cooper que con Puck que éste comenzó a sospechar de que tal vez ella estaba viendo a alguien más, no era normal que le cancelara y que ya no quisiera devolverle los besos y menos tener sexo con él, pero no pudo averiguar mucho porque tuvo que salir de viaje por su trabajo, aunque era el dueño de "**_limpieza de piscinas Puck_**" en algunos casos era necesario que él tuviera que viajar personalmente para ver algunos clientes y más si estos eran famosos, su negocio era reconocido por lo que muchas estrellas de cine lo solicitaban.

Puck estuvo fuera dos semanas en las que Lizbeth y Cooper se revolcaron todo el día , para lo único que paraban era para comer e ir al baño, el actor disfrutaba sus encuentros con ella pero no eran suficientes, aún y cuando tenía otras mujeres para satisfacerlo sexualmente nunca quedaba satisfecho, él necesitaba a Kurt , era el único que lo llenaba por completo , cuando estaba con todas esas mujeres se imaginaba que con quien estaba era su castaño siendo esa la única manera de alcanzar el climax en esas relaciones.

Finn y Rachel seguían con su vida como si nada , Finn dando clases en una escuela primaria y Rachel ensayando para el estreno de una obra en la que ella sería la protagonista, no era un teatro muy grande ya que tenía que cuidar de sus dos pequeños hijos pero al menos era algo que ella adoraba que era actuar y cantar.

Artie seguía con su empresa de seguridad privada en la que le iba muy bien, estaba casado con Sugar quién se dedicaba a cuidar de su pequeño hijo.

Kurt y Blaine se habían mudado a una casa que compró Blaine, el castaño se encargó de acondicionar esa casa a su gusto, el cuarto de los mellizos los pintaron de color beige, compraron dos cunas una de las cuales estaría en la habitación de ellos ya que siendo tan pequeños y los primeros meses casi no se movían podían dormir en la misma cuna a un lado de sus padres, también pusieron un mueble que servía de cambiador y cómoda, todo estaba listo para el nacimiento de los pequeños, el ojiazul tenía lista una pañalera con dos cambios para sus hijos y otra maleta para él con dos cambios también.

"**_Estoy muy cansado Blaine creo que es hora de que vayamos a descansar_**" dijo el ojiazul

**_"Claro_** **cariño, pero antes quisiera hablar de algo contigo**" dijo el pelinegro

"**_Dime soy todo oídos_**" respondió alegremente el castaño mientras tomaba asiento en la cama

"**_Cuando nos casemos quiero llevar tu apellido y no el mío_**" replicó el moreno

**_"Quiero ser Blaine Hummel_** " sonrió el pelinegro de lo más natural

"**_Me siento muy halagado de que sólo quieras utilizar mi apellido, pero a mi me gustaría más usar los dos y ser Anderson-Hummel o Hummel-Anderson suena mejor juntos, no lo crees cariño"_** replicó el castaño

"**_Kurt no quiero usar mi apellido quiero sólo el tuyo_**" respondió el moreno molesto

"**_Cálmate Blaine no tienes porque enojarte, no he dicho nada malo , si ya lo decidiste así esta bien, no hay razón para enojarse, sólo estaba comentando lo que me parecía mejor_**" dijo el castaño comenzando a sentir sus ojos llorosos

Blaine se dio cuenta de su error que no debió gritarle al castaño por algo así, entonces se acercó y se sentó en la cama tomando sus manos y limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"**_Lo siento cariño , no quise gritarte_**" se disculpó el moreno

El incidente pasó y se olvidó con el paso de los meses.

Lizeth rompió su compromiso con Puck rompiéndole el corazón sin importarle dañarlo porque ella estaba segura que Coop se casaría con ella, Cooper sólo estuvo con ella por dos semanas más para luego desaparecer sin dejarle saber donde vivía ni ningún dato para poder localizarlo, entonces ella quiso recuperar al del mohicano pero éste la mandó a volar, porque se dio cuenta que nunca lo amó en verdad , si lo hubiera amado nunca lo hubiera dejado por otro a las primeras de cambio.

Esos meses no fueron pérdida de tiempo porque Cooper descubrió el pequeño secreto obscuro de Blaine, resultó que el moreno no regresó precisamente porque amara mucho a Kurt sino porque en ese momento tenía un prometido que resultó ser un capó de la mafia europea con el que estaba a punto de casarse pero al meterlo en la cárcel sus planes se arruinaron, él era el abogado que los sacaba de la cárcel, no se quiso ver involucradro con problemas con la ley que su novio le dijo que huyera , que se reunirían cuando él saliera.

Cooper había descubierto un gran secreto y lo más interesante es que Blaine seguía teniendo contacto con él por teléfono o mail , el más reciente hacia dos semanas en el cual le decía que por fin tendrían los hijos que deseaban, el prometido del moreno Paul era ésteril pero se alegraba de saber que esos pequeños eran hijos biológicos de Blaine asi sería mucho más fácil poder amarlos.

Acaso Blaine sólo utilizó a Kurt? , Cooper no lo sabía pero eso le haría creer al castaño para tenerlo de regreso y estaba seguro que funcionaría, la suerte parecía estar de su lado en este momento, por lo que esa noche dormiría como un bebé muy tranquilo y sin preocupaciones por el momento.

Que les pareció el capítulo?

Espero sus reviews

Los quiero, besos Candy criss AGAR


	12. Chapter 12

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo soy dueña de mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Agradezco todos los follow, alertas, los que dan seguir a mi historia, también a todos los que se toman el tiempo para dejar un review, los que no se han animado a dejar uno los invito a hacerlo para saber si les está gustando la historia.

Estamos llegando al final aún no estoy segura si serán uno o dos capítulos más, los nombres tentativos para los hijos de Kurt y Blaine serán Ariel y Erick, si alguien tiene una sugerencia de nombre díganme y puede que los utilice.

Sin más que decir a leer ¡!

**_TRAICION_**

**_CAPITULO 12_**

Kurt y Blaine tenían planeada una comida en su casa donde estarían reunidos todos sus amigos celebrando que en unos pocos días más nacerían su hijos , todos estaban citados a las 2 de la tarde para servir la comida a las 2:30 de la tarde , el castaño se había esmerado en la decoración y en la preparación de la comida, todo lo había cocinado él desde un día anterior para deleitar a sus amigos con un delicioso bufett.

Todos llegaron a la hora citada , Finn y Rachel con sus dos hijos, Artie con Sugar y su hijo, Santana con Britt, Sam y Mercedes quién tenía dos meses de embarazo , Tina con Mike, Puck y Quinn iban solos y los que no podían faltar Burt y Carole.

"**_Hijo me da_** **_tanto gusto verte tan enamorado y realizado , no cabe duda que Blaine te hace muy feliz" _**dijo Burt

**_"Sí papá Blaine me hace muy feliz, cada día lo amo más y pronto seremos una familia completa_**" decía Kurt pasando su mano por su vientre mostrando una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Blaine estaba platicando con Sam acerca de que estaba feliz de estar con el castaño , planeaban casarse apenas el ojiazul recuperara su figura para verse muy bien en las fotos de boda, que era inmensamente feliz de ser padre junto a la persona que ama, estaba muy entusiasmado y feliz , Sam estaba feliz por su amigo, en los años que no se vieron siguieron en contacto por teléfono o mail y nunca en todos esos años lo sintió que fuera verdaderamente feliz hasta ahora.

Blaine vió como Burt platicaba con Kurt así que se despidió de Sam para acercarse a saludar a su muy pronto suegro pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos irrumpió en la sala Cooper saludando a todos como si fuera otro invitado más.

"**_Hola amigos! , cuánto tiempo sin verlos, me da mucho gusto saludarlos después de tanto tiempo, pero lamento que mi visita no sea para anunciar algo agradable, en realidad es algo que yo ya sabía pero que Kurt no "_** saludó Cooper a todos muy sonriente pero su semblante cambió en cuanto miró al castaño, a él lo miró con amor y luciendo un semblante triste por la noticia que iba a darle, en cambio el castaño lo miró sorprendido al ver a su ex-esposo ahí en su casa, no es que le tuviera miedo a Coop , claro que si se lo tuviera después de lo que vivió con él no sería algo raro pero no, lo que pasa es que no entendía el cinísmo de su ex por ir a verlo con quien sabe que mentira.

Cooper quiso acercarse para saludar al castaño con un beso en la mejilla pero éste en cuanto vió sus intenciones retrocedió para alejarse de él, el actor no estaba muy feliz por la acción del ojiazul pero lo dejó pasar y le entregó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos para que la leyera.

"**_No sé que sea eso Cooper pero no estoy interesado en verlo así que te pido de la manera más atenta que te retires de mi casa_**" dijo enérgicamente el ojiazul levantando su mano para señalarle la salida al actor

"**_Cariño en verdad creo que necesitas ver esto y escuchar éstas grabaciones que tengo conmigo_**" replicó el actor

" **_No me llames cariño que no soy nada tuyo además nada que venga de ti me interesa Cooper, así que te vás o te sacó a la fuerza con ayuda de mis amigos_**" replicó Kurt caminando a la salida

**_"Bueno si tú no quieres leerlo lo haré yo_**" respondió Cooper muy quitado de la pena tomando asiento en un sofá.

Burt se acercó al ex-esposo de Kurt para pedirle nuevamente que se fuera , Cooper sabía que el mécanico era una gran persona que siempre estaba tratando de proteger a su hijo asi que antes de que hablara lo hizo él.

**_"Burt sé que ni tú ni nadie en esta habitación está muy cómodo con mi presencia aquí, pero si en verdad quieres y te preocupas por tu hijo será mejor que me dejes leer el contenido de ésta carpeta para que descubras que yo no soy quién le está haciendo daño con sus mentiras sino Blaine con sus engaños" _** miraba muy serio y con mucha seguridad Cooper a Burt

"**_Esta bien chico muéstranos que es eso tan importante que debes decirnos acerca de Blaine pero si todo esto es un engaño yo mismo te voy a sacar de aquí a la fuerza" _**dijo Burt mirando a todos a su alrededor para calmarlos

"**_En esta carpeta Kurt tengo evidencia de que Blaine no regresó porque te amara como nos hizo creer, sino que regresó porque su prometido resultó ser un capó de la mafia en europa y como ya había dado sus servicios como abogado a varios de los amigos de su PROMETIDO_** " – hizo más énfasis en la palabra prometido "**_tanto él como su prometido Paul decidieron que lo mejor sería que Blaine estuviera lejos de todo el problema y cuando todo estuviera solucionado mandaría por él, y que crees? _** Hizo una pequeña pausa el actor para agregarle algo de dramatismo a lo siguiente

**_Que milagrosamente después de casi un año de estar preso resulta que es inocente y hasta una disculpa le dieron por encarcelarlo por un error, puedes creer eso porque yo no" _** dijo Cooper mirando a Blaine quién se encontraba en estado de shock porque no esperaba que alguien conociera su pasado del cuál no estaba muy orgulloso.

"**_Además Paul no sólo es el prometido de nuestro querido Blaine"_** dijo Cooper dirigiendo su mano de arriba abajo en la dirección de su hermano como si estuviera modelando algún producto para la televisión.

"**_Blaine iba a casarse con Paul una semana después de que lo metieron a la cárcel pero debido a su arresto todo se canceló dando como resultado que dos días después teníamos a mi hermanito querido en nuestra puerta , pero eso no es todo mi querido Kurt, aquí tú príncipe azul ha sido todo un mentiroso porque fingió que te amaba para robarte de mi lado obligándome a firmar un divorcio que no quería además tu embarazo le vino como anillo al dedo porque resulta que su prometido es estéril pero se había negado a adoptar al hijo de un completo extraño porque no sabría que mañas tendría así que ahora que Blaine le comentó que por fin su sueño de tener hijos juntos se cumplió debido a que enamoró a su ex novio y lo embarazó, Paul está más que feliz y por eso ellos planearon quitarte por no decir robar a los pequeños que llevas en tu vientre , aprovechando que estarías muy débil para detenerlos sobre todo porque es algo que no esperarías y menos del hombre que dice amarte" _**decía Cooper

Kurt no podía creer que fuera verdad todo lo que estaba diciendo Cooper, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era ciertoy más cuando volteó a ver a Blaine quién se encontraba todo pálido y negando con la cabeza ante todo lo que contaba su hermano, tenía en su cara grabada la desesperación esa misma que no dejaba que salieran las palabras de su boca, quería hablar pero sólo boqueba sin que saliera una sola palabra, tenía que aclarar todo pero no podía.

Cooper siguió hablando ante la mirada asombrada de todos por su revelación de que el chico maravilla y perfecto era un mentiroso que había jugado nuevamente con los sentimientos de Kurt sin importarle que ahora sería más doloroso porque estaba embarazado de él.

Cooper sacó una pequeña grabadora donde se escuchaba claramente la voz del moreno platicando en un tono coqueto con otro hombre.

"Cariño estoy tan feliz de escuchar tu voz creí que te habías olvidado de mi" se escuchaba como Blaine lo decía en un tono muy entusiasmado

"**_jamás me olvidaría de ti Blainey , estar aquí encerrado me hace desearte cada día más, el sólo pensar en ti me hace estar muy excitado , en cuanto salga de estas cuatro paredes te voy a hacer el amor sin descanso, te penetraré hasta el fondo y muy duro tal como te gusta, voy a llenar todo tu cuerpo de mi semen para después lamerte todo y volver a penetrarte cariño, aaarrggg estoy tan excitado en este momento si pudieras ver lo duro que estoy_**" se escuchaba la voy del tal Paul quién tenía un voz muy gruesa por la excitación

**_"Paul yo también estoy muy duro sólo de imaginarme lo que se siente ser penetrado por ti y me hace querer entrar al teléfono para estar ahí contigo_**" respondió Blaine

"**_Realmente quisiera poder tener sexo telefónico contigo Blainey pero no puedo en estos momentos hay demasiada gente alrededor como para sentirme cómodo si alguien nos escucha, pero la siguiente vez procuraré tener un poco más de privacidad, antes de despedirme quiero saber si sigues con nuestro plan de conseguir a los mellizos en cuanto nazcan"_** preguntaba Paul

"**_Estoy en lo dicho mi amor los mellizos serán nuestros_**" respondió Blaine

**_"Estoy seguro que serán igualitos a ti, así que por eso los amaré más_**" dijo Paul

**_"Tengo que irme amor, te amo y nos vemos muy pronto Blaine_**" terminó de decir Paul antes de mandar unos sonados besos atravez del teléfono.

"**_Bueno hermanito creiste que no te íbamos a descubrir pero a mí me pareció muy raro que aparecieras sin avisar a nuestra puerta, así que decidí investigarte y oh! Sorpresa que lo que descubrí no fue nada bueno_**" dijo Cooper mostrando a su hermano una sonrisa burlona, porque era muy obvio que el actor estaba disfrutando lo sucedido.

Kurt estaba parado pero sentía que sus piernas querían doblarse, sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza y tenia muchas ganas de vomitar, él siempre había sido fuerte en todas las circunstancias , ésta no sería la excepción , tenía que aparentar tranquilidad, no le mostraría a nadie y menos a Blaine que todo eso le había lastimado enormemente.

"**_Blaine tienes algo que decir a eso_** " preguntó Kurt fuerte y claro

"**_Yo….. Kurt_**…" Blaine no terminó la frase y miró al suelo

"**_Blaine es cierto todo lo que Cooper dijo de ti_**" preguntó el castaño mirando intensamente al moreno para obtener una respuesta

"**_Tienes …. Un prometido con él que pensabas casarte_** " dijo el ojiazul tratando de ser fuerte pero sin poder lograrlo del todo porque su voz se quebró un poco al hacer la pregunta.

Blaine no respondía , sólo estaba sentado viendo el piso y lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por su cara, no quería lastimar a Kurt diciéndole que sí había estado comprometido porque se había enamorado … no tan intenso como el amor que sentía por él, pero el había amado a Paul pero ya no, eso había quedado atrás en el segundo que vió a Kurt y todo ese amor que sentía por el renació más fuerte que nunca.

**_"Respóndeme Blaine_**!" gritó el castaño

Kurt trató de tranquilizarse cerrando los ojos y haciendo respiranciones para volver hablar

**_"Blaine habla conmigo por favor, yo no estoy molesto si es verdad que Paul es tú_** **_prometido_**" el ojiazul trataba de hacer la plática amena para saber si lo dicho por Cooper era verdad y si lo era como tenía que actuar , en caso de ser falso saber que haría.

" **_Tampoco te voy a reclamar nada , en ese tiempo tú eras libre de estar con quién quisieras, esta bien si lo amabas o lo amas, yo en ese tiempo estaba casado con Cooper así que yo no tengo porque reclamarte nada, puedes ser honesto conmigo."_**

Cuando el ojiazul vió que el pelinegro seguía sin hablar les pidió a todos que los dejaran a solas, cuando Burt y Finn protestaron él los calmó diciendo que era mejor así que él estaría bien y en caso de necesitar algo los llamaría, antes de que salieran le pidió a Burt que les trajeran unos refrescos , necesitaba algo de azúcar en su sistema porque se sentía débil y supuso que Blaine se encontraba igual.

Todos salieron a excepción de Cooper quién seguía sentado en el sofá.

"**_También tú tienes que retirarte Cooper, te agradezco la información si es verdadera, pero si es falsa y haces esto para separarnos y lastimarme, jamás te lo voy a perdonar_**" dijo el castaño sin mirarlo.

Cooper no dijo nada, caminó a la puerta pero antes de salir se giró y vió a Kurt a los ojos ,

"**_Todo es verdad, si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme_**" y con eso se retiró de la casa subiendo a un auto que ya lo esperaba en la puerta.

"**_Kurt, yo no te he engañado te lo juró yo te amo_**" finalmente habló Blaine

"**_No me mientas Blaine, quiero la verdad, tú más que nadie sabes lo que las mentiras y engaños hicieron a mi matrimonio con Cooper, lo destruyeron"._**

"**_Asumo que si te ibas a casar es porque estabas enamorado, no es como si me amaras en ese tiempo, yo también creía que amaba a Cooper y era feliz , no tengo derecho a reclamarte eso, además Cooper siempre me dijo que a ti no te interesaba mi amistad ni tener ningún tipo de contacto conmigo, yo lo comprendí y seguí con mi vida"_**

**_"Pero lo que sí puedo reclamarte" _**decía Kurt**_ es si me engañaste al decirme que me amas claro que me dolerá pero no pienso rogarte o pedirte que te quedes conmigo, eres libre de regresar con tu prometido , tener una boda muy linda y ser feliz, pero lo que no te puedo perdonar es que me hayas utilizado para poder cumplir los sueños de tu prometido de tener hijos biológicos para después arrebatármelos sin la menor compasión porque yo no esperaría una traición así y menos de ti"._**

Blaine ante las palabras de Kurt se acercó a él para aclararle que él no haría algo asi, trató de tomar sus manos pero el ojiazul no se lo permitió.

"**_Kurt así no son las cosas Cooper sólo quiere engañarte, hacerte dudar de mi amor, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que te amo y yo jamás volvería a traicionarte"_**

"**_La investigación de Cooper es mentira, preguntó esperanzado Kurt ó algunas partes son ciertas_**."

"**_Todo lo que dijo Cooper es cierto_**" respondió el pelinegro

Kurt jadeó ante la confesión del moreno, sintió su corazón romperse, no podía ser , él no podía haber jugado con sus sentimientos de esa manera, no podía.

Blaine vió el semblante de Kurt y se apresuró a aclararle la situación

"**_Paul era mi novio y yo estaba enamorado de él, si no lo hubieran detenido yo me hubiera casado con él, supongo que hubiera sido feliz, pero quiero que sepas algo: yo nunca te olvidé , el amor que sentía por él era diferente menos intenso pero aún así era amor_**.

"**_También es cierto que Paul quiso que me alejara para que no me viera involucrado más de lo que ya estaba, yo llevé algunos casos de sus amigos pero no quería dejar libre gente que era culpable así que esa fue una de las razones por la me regresé, no terminanos porque yo todavía pensaba casarme con él,, pero en cuanto te vi en la casa de Cooper tan angelical , dulce, amable, guapo, supe que no había nadie más perfecto para mi que tú, en ese instante me di cuenta que no iba a regresar con Paul y menos casarme con él, no te lo mencioné porque no lo creí importante, ha pasado un año y él nunca se puso en contacto conmigo que dí por hecho que él también daba por terminado lo nuestro, pero al parecer resulta que no." _** Decía Blaine

"**_Y esas cintas donde mencionan que le llevaras mis mellizos y esa plática donde quieren verse para tener sexo se lo dijiste aun y cuando nosotros estamos juntos_**" volvió a preguntar Kurt viéndose triste

"**_Esas cintas todas son reales, la conversación donde hablamos de casi tener sexo telefónico es de hace año y medio cuando él viajó sólo y tardó un mes en regresar , cuando me hizo esa llamada se encontraba en medio de una junta, lo de los mellizos también tiene explicación y no me refería a los nuestros_**" dijo Blaine

"**_Nosotros queríamos tener hijos así que fuimos al doctor para hacernos análisis y descubrir quién de los dos tenía el gen del embarazo y resultó que yo no, él sí en caso de que no fuera estéril, no nos desanimamos, fuimos a una agencia donde puedes rentar un vientre y yo doné mi esperma, la chica que escogimos estaba sana , la inseminación se realizó con mucho éxito y al primer intento ella quedó embarazada de mellizos, en mi familia siempre han existido casos de embarazos multiples, todo fue bien durante el embarazo , cuando ella iba a dar a luz, Paul volvió a estar de viaje así que antes de entrar a la sala de expulsión con Janet ese era el nombre de la chica que tendría a mis hijos llamé a Paul y le dije que pronto íbamos a tener a los mellizos , pero el parto iba a ser natural pero todo se complicó porque uno de los bebés venía con el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello y al no darse cuenta la hicieron pujar por horas lo que ocasionó que el bebé se asfixiara al ahorcarse y el segundo bebé murió porque tardaron mucho en practicar la césarea para salvarlo_**", dijo el pelinegro muy triste al recordar ese suceso de su vida.

**_ Al parecer Cooper obtuvo los audios de varias de nuestras conversaciones y las cortó y pegó para que pareciera que era una sóla en vez de varias, donde parece que yo te engañé que no te amo y que quiero robarme a nuestros hijos para irme con Paul, lo cual no es cierto_**", aseguró el moreno

**_"Pero Cooper dijo que tú hablaste con tu prometido hace dos semanas_**" replicó kurt

"**_Primero: él no es mi prometido, lo eres tú_** **Kurt"** el moreno se acercó y besó la nariz del castaño dulcemente

"**_Segundo: si hablé con él pero no para lo que tú crees, sino porque él me llamó y quería que regresara pero le dije que ya no lo amo, que tengo una nueva pareja con la que pienso casarme en cuanto nazcan nuestros hijos_**"

"**_Pero él te dejó ir así tan fácil_**" dijo el castaño

"**_Sí, ni yo mismo puedo creer que no me obligó a quedarme con él, pero se alegró por mí, me dijo que yo merezco ser feliz , que sabía que lo nuestro no iba a durar mucho porque yo siempre hablaba de ti y al regresar imaginó que te buscaría, aunque estoy seguro que no me obligó porque sea muy bueno sino porque ya ha de tener a alguien más y quien quiera que sea me alegra y le deseo que sea igual de feliz que yo."_**

**_"Es por eso que querías que cuando nos casáramos solo usáramos mi apellido y no él tuyo, por miedo a que te encontrara y pudiera llevarte con él_**" dijo kurt como afirmación y no como pregunta.

"**_Sí_**" afirmó el pelinegro

"**_pero ahora ya no tengo de que preocuparme y quiero que usemos los dos siempre y cuando tú estes deacuerdo amor , si todavía quieres casarte conmigo_**" dijo inseguro Blaine

**_"Todavía quiero casarme contigo Blaine_** " dijo kurt pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine para acercarlo a él para poder besarlo tiernamente, el moreno tomó al ojiazul de la cintura para pegarlo a él , en el momento que sus cuerpos se pegaron Blaine sintió como uno de sus hijos pateó el vientre de kurt llenándolo de mucha emoción, agachándose rápidamente para poder besar la pancita del castaño.

**_"Eso quiere decir que me crees kurt _**" preguntó Blaine

"**_Te creo Blaine_**" respondió el castaño

**_"Entonces estamos bien amor_**" volvió a preguntar el moreno

"**_Sí , estamos bien y vamos a tener a nuestros hijos muy pronto, vamos a casarnos y ser muy muy felices Blaine, te amo con toda mi alma y no voy a volver a dudar de ti nunca más_**" afirmó ya más tranquilo el ojiazul

Estuvieron abrazados un tiempo más antes de que el ojiazul hablara:

"Siento mucho la pérdida de tus hijos Blaine" dijo el castaño

"Gracias mi amor, perderlos fue un golpe muy duro para mí pero ya lo superé y estos niños que llevas en tu vientre serán toda mi alegría igual que Tú"

"Y la chica que pasó con ella" preguntó Kurt

"Janet esta bien, estuvo muy triste por un tiempo pero ya lo superó, ya no renta su vientre ahora se dedica a cuidar de la hija de 5 años que tiene" dijo Blaine

"Me alegra que se encuentre bien" dijo el castaño

"Vamos a decirles a todos que ya aclaramos la situación que todo era una mentira de Cooper para separarnos" murmuró Blaine mientras besaba los labios de Kurt

"sí, vamos"

Kurt caminó a la puerta pero antes de salir Blaine lo abrazó por la espalda rodeando su vientre y poniendo sus manos en él .

"Soy muy feliz contigo cariño , todo lo que necesito lo encuentro en ti, gracias por amarme" dijo Blaine poniendo su cara en el cuello del castaño depositando un beso apasionado en él.

"Yo también encuentro todo en ti Blaine"

Tanto Blaine como Kurt salieron de esa habitación más fuertes que antes porque su amor en vez de debilitarse se hizo más fuerte, lograron superar una prueba muy difícil pero de ahora en adelante confiarían en el otro sin dudarlo, Cooper creyó dañarlos pero sólo sirvió para unirlos más, su amor era muy fuerte y así seguiría por siempre.

Que les pareció el capítulo?

Espero que estén felices porque estos últimos capítulos han sido más largos.

Besos

Candy Criss [ Agar )


	13. Chapter 13

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Les doy una disculpa porque procuro no tardar más de una semana entre cada actualización pero en esta ocasión tardé un poco más.

Agradezco a todos lo que dan follow, alerta, autor y a favoritos esta historia y a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, es muy bonito saber sus opiniones. Les comunico que a esta historia les quedan este y otro capítulo más para terminar esta historia.

Ayer publiqué mi nuevo fic que es un Kurbastián su nombre es " Un amor inesperado" tiene dos capítulos .

Sin nada más que decir feliz lectura!

**_TRAICION_**

**_CAPITULO 13_**

Kurt y Blaine salieron de la sala y fueron al patio techado donde se encontraban todos esperándolos.

En cuanto entraron Finn jaló a Blaine y lo sostuvo de los brazos mientras Puck levantaba el puño para golpear el estómago del moreno pero antes de que sucediera el castaño grito:

"Déjenlo en paz él no me ha hecho nada todo fue una mentira de Cooper"

" ¿ Qué ? Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"Sí, Cooper nos mintió " volvió a repetir el castaño

Kurt se acercó a Finn para poder jalar de la mano al moreno y evitar que su hermano y puck lo golpearan, llevándolo para que se sentaran a una de las mesas que estaban instaladas en el patio para ese día.

"Disculpanos hermano , creímos que querías verle la cara a Kurt otra vez y no te lo íbamos a permitir" dijo Finn

"Kurt también es como mi hermano y sólo quería defenderlo" dijo muy apenado Puck

"Esta bien, me alegra saber que mi Kurtie tiene gente que lo quiere y está dispuesto a defenderlo de quién quiera hacerle daño " dijo el moreno, volteando a ver al castaño y poniendo su mano en su mejilla para inclinarse y besarlo .

El castaño le explicó a sus padres y amigos que todo había sido una mentira de Cooper para separarlos, les aclaro que tanto las cintas de audio de Blaine como los datos de quién fue su prometido y lo que hizo con él eran ciertos pero que no eran recientes sino de hace más de año y medio , al parecer Cooper obtuvo acceso a varias conversaciones de Blaine y su novio Paul las cuales ocupó para cortarlas y pegarlas haciendo parecer que era un solo audio o varios pero haciéndole creer al castaño que Blaine no lo amaba.

Referente a los mellizos les explicó que no eran los suyos sino unos hijos que el pelinegro perdió por ese mismo tiempo.

Todos en esa habitación eran padres o estaban en el proceso de esperar así que podían al menos comprender un poco lo que sentirían si perdieran a sus hijos.

Quinn fue la primera que le dio el pésame a Blaine por la pérdida de sus primeros mellizos , Beth su hija no había muerto pero la había dado en adopción así que no podía verla cuando quisiera y podía en cierta manera comprender lo que el moreno sentía ante esa pérdida.

Tanto hombres como mujeres abrazaron al pelinegro haciéndole sentir que lamentaban su pérdida .

"La vida te está devolviendo lo que perdiste Blaine porque con el nacimiento de estos bebés" tocó Rachel el vientre de Kurt , podrás sentir lo que es ser un padre y puedo asegurarte que es una sensación increíble y más si es con la persona amada.

"Lo sé Rachel en esta ocasión me he sentido más emocionado y preocupado al mismo tiempo al saber que mis hijos serán los hombres y mujeres del futuro " dijo el moreno

"No tienes porque preocuparte Hobbit de seguro tú y Porcelana harán un buen trabajo con ellos" habló Santana muy segura

"Santana no es posible que después de tantos años de conocerlos aún los sigas llamando así, sus nombres son Kurt y Blaine no Porcelana y Hobbit" dijo una exasperada Rachel

"Tranquila Rach nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a que nos llame así Tana" dijo tranquilamente Kurt

"Sí, pero imaginate a ella llamándolos así delante de sus hijos, los niños imitan todo y ya me imagino a mis sobrinos llamándolos así Kurtie" dijo muy preocupada y haciendo pucheros la castaña

"Cuando llegue el momento nos preocuparemos de eso Rachel así que de momento no te enojes" replicó el castaño abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga.

"Bueno ahora que ya todo se aclaró les voy a decir porque los había citado en mi casa , es algo que ni Blaine sabe" dijo el ojiazul

"Ojalá que sea una noticia buena que bien que nos hace falta después de la tarde tan problemática que nos hizo pasar tu ex esposo Kurt" dijo Puck pasándose la mano por el pelo en un reflejo nervioso

"Claro que lo es Noah" respondió el castaño

"Cariño antes de que nos digas quiero pedirles a todos que cuando nombren a Cooper no lo hagan como el ex esposo de Kurt porque no me agrada, sé que fué su esposo por varios años pero después de todo lo que hemos vivido por su culpa no tolero saber que mi hermano fué esposo del amor de mi vida" dijo muy seguro Blaine

"Esta bien , no lo haremos Blaine comprendemos tus razones" respondieron todos

"Muy bien chicos ahora sí la noticia que tanto quiero decirles es…" guardó silencio el castaño unos segundos ante la mirada de expectación de todos recordándole los realities shows a los que era fanatico

"Y"

"Ya dinos Kurt" dijo Britany

"Pasado mañana tengo programada la cesárea y podrán conocer a nuestros mellizos" dijo muy feliz Kurt volteando a ver a su novio que casi llora de emoción al saber que pronto podría conocer a sus hijos pero con un poco de miedo en perderlos como a los anteriores pero no se lo exteriorizó a su amor, no quería preocuparlo innecesariamente.

Todos celebraron la noticia y estuvieron conviviendo por un rato más hasta que ya era muy noche y se retiraron a descansar dejando a la pareja sola para descansar, ya estando solos Blaine vio que Kurt estaba muy cansado y tenía hinchado un poco sus piernas así que le preparó la bañera para que se pudiera relajar.

"Amor se que estás cansado pero será mejor que te relajes con un baño de tina, ya lo tengo listo" le comunicó el moreno a su marido quién ya casi estaba dormido

"mmmmm no quiero Blaine, tengo sueño" se volteó el castaño para tratar de dormir

"Sé que estás cansado pero dormirás mejor después de un baño cariño, anda yo te ayudo" el moreno con mucho cuidado comenzó a desvertir a su prometido y le daba tiernos besitos en su vientre , pecho y boca que rápidamente excitaron al ojiazul logrando que despertara del todo.

Kurt decidió que si quería relajarse en la tina pero no solo sino también con su marido así que los dos entraron a la tibia agua primero el castaño seguido del moreno, kurt estaba recargado en la tina mientras el pelinegro estaba hincado en medio de sus piernas porque lo estaba bañando con mucho cuidado y amor, pero al mismo tiempo aprovechaba a tocarlo sensualmente , su marido lo excitaba mucho y el estar embarazado de su hijos hacía que lo deseara más, estaba conciente que dentro de dos días nacerían sus pequeños y ya no sabría hasta cuando volvería a tener intimidad con su amor así que decidió que ese era un momento perfecto para hacer disfrutar a su amor y asi mismo.

Blaine se inclinó para besar a Kurt apoyando sus brazos en la tina y comenzando el beso suave pero poco a poco aumentando de intensidad, el castaño paso sus brazos por el cuello de su prometido para cruzarlos detrás de su nuca, el moreno bajó una de sus manos para acariciar el pecho de su novio y deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones para jalarlo suavemente, cuando el ojiazul jadeó se agachó y atrapó su rosado pezón en su boca succionándolo hasta que estuvo duro , se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para acariciar y besar todo el cuerpo del castaño .

El castaño no se quedó atrás el también quería tocar a su novio así que cuando el moreno se agachó a besar su cuello , atrapó su hombría comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente, los dos estaban excitados pero disfrutando de ese momento, el moreno preparó a Kurt y cuando estuvo listo lo hizo sentarse en su regazo porque no quería lastimarlo , el castaño se abrazó al cuello del moreno fuertemente mientras éste daba sus embestidas haciendo gemir de placer al castaño que sólo podía sentir como el placer lo indundaba por completo los dos sentían que sus cuerpos explotaban de la excitación que vivian en esos momentos , hicieron el amor dulce y luego un poco mas salvaje gimiendo de placer hasta que los dos llegaron a su orgasmo , al terminar se besaron alegremente terminando su baño y durmiendo como un bebé.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron muy deprisa cuando acordaron ya estaban en el hospital y Kurt en el quirófano listo para que le realizaran la cesárea.

"Señor Hummel puede ponerse de lado porque le vamos aplicar la epidural que hará que se duerma la mitad de su cuerpo, no sentirá dolor al realizar la cesárea sólo un poco de incomodidad" dijo la enfermera

Kurt hizo lo que le dijo la enfermera , fue un poco doloroso porque tuvo que hacerse bolita y con lo grande de su vientre era algo casi imposible pero al final pudo hacerlo, Blaine estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano, el ginecólogo comenzó el procedimiento y en cuestión de minutos abrió su vientre sacando primero a su hijo Erick que era un precioso niño que pesó 3 kilos y se veía muy saludable ,tenía la piel morena, con un poco de pelo de color negro ligeramente ondulados y unos bellisimos ojos azules como el mar, segundos después nació Ariel una pequeña niña que pesó 2 kilos 500 gramos era igual de perfecta que Erick, su piel era clara sin ser blanca pero sin ser muy morena, también nació con más pelo que su hermano y una melenita castaña con unos increíbles ojos avellana.

Los dos pequeños en cuanto nacieron no dejaron de llorar por media hora.

"Señor Hummel esos niños tienen muy buenos pulmones" dijo el ginecólogo

"Woow ya lo creo, sólo espero que no lloren tanto en casa o de plano ya estuvo que no dormiremos nada mi novio y yo" dijo kurt

"No se preocupe todos los recién nacidos son así pero con el paso de los días se van calmando" lo tranquilizó la enfermera

"A ver señor Hummel abra sus brazos que aquí le traemos a sus hijos"

La enfermera acomodó a los pequeños en los brazos de su padre quién sonrió feliz de la vida mientras miraba a la cámara que sostenía Blaine para dejar grabado ese momento para siempre.

Blaine besaba a sus hijos y no se cansaba de verlos igual que Kurt, a la hora de visita llegaron sus familiares como sus amigos quiénes felicitaron a los felices padres.

Santana llegó tomada de la mano de Britany cuando vió a los bebés y supo sus nombres no pudo evitar bromear

"Kurt estás seguro que sólo eran dos bebés y no tres, tal vez todavía tienes escondido a Sebastián el cangrejo" dijo la morocha señalando el vientre del castaño y soltando una carcajada muy fuerte

Los demás no entendían el motivo de la carcajada de Santana , ella al ver que nadie más reía les aclaro:

"Erick, Ariel, Sebastián el cangrejo" les dijo mirando a todos que seguían sin entender así que se puso a cantar

"Bajo del mar

bajo del mar

vives contenta siendo sirena eres feliz

se que trabajas sin parar

y bajo el sol para variar

mientras nosotros siempre flotamos bajo del mar.

"aaashhh me refiero a la película de la sirenita , la sirenita se llama Ariel el príncipe Erick y el cangrejo amigo de ella es Sebastián ahora si entienden" dijo fastidiada Santana

"AAAhhhh es cierto " dijo Rachel comenzando a reir

"Creí que todos sabían porque habíamos escogido esos nombres" respondió Blaine

"Pero no hay ningún bebé escondido así que la siguiente vez que se embarace kurt podríamos ponerle si es niño Sebastián" dijo muy quitado de la pena Blaine

""oye amor apenas acaban de nacer los mellizos y ya me quieres embarazar de nuevo" dijo el castaño causando que todos rieran.

Todos disfrutaban de ver a la feliz pareja con sus hermosos retoños, al parecer la vida por fin les sonreía.

Pero Cooper era otra cosa, estaba muy molesto porque no pudo separlos pero no pudo planear nada más porque Angel se puso en contacto con él apresurándolo a que le pagara el dinero que le debía o lo metería a la cárcel.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy que les pareció el capítulo les gustó?

Sólo falta un capítulo más el cual trataré de que sea más largo que los anteriores y les recuerdo que no se olviden de comentar.

Besos

Candy Criss = Agar =

Burt y Caro


	14. Chapter 14

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Quiero agradecerle a todos los que han comentado , los que han estado desde el comienzo de esta historia así como a todos los que se han ido uniendo, gracias por seguir, dar favorito, alerta y agregarme como su autora favorita.

Por fin llegamos al final de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado y espero contar con su apoyo en otras hisotorias que comenzaré, por lo pronto les invito a leer mi fic kurbastian Un amor inesperado a los que no lo han leído.

Estoy muy emocionada de terminar otro fic.

Ya todos sabemos de la muerte de Cory y ha sido algo verdaderamente trágico espero su familia y Lea encuentren consuelo pronto.

Sin nada más que agregar a leer ¡!

_**TRAICION**_

_**CAPITULO 14**_

" ¡_**Cooper abre la maldita puerta**_!" gritó Angel

Cooper se encontraba dormido cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa y golpeaba la puerta como si quisiera tumbarla, no tenía idea de quién era porque no esperaba a nadie, pero en cuanto reconoció la voz, se paró y bajó a abrir, ya sabía que no tenía muy contento a su amigo, desde que Blaine había llegado de Europa hace como un año había descuidado su carrera de actor así como a los contactos a los que les surtía la mercancía de Angel por lo que ahora le debía mucho dinero que por supuesto su amigo quería de regreso.

"Angel ¿_**que pasó porque gritas así**_ ?" preguntó Cooper aparentando tranquilidad

"_**Cuando me vas a pagar lo que me debes**_" respondió Angel

"_**Amigo sabes que no tengo dinero, dame un poco de tiempo para juntarlo y**_ ….." No pudo terminar de hablar porque su amigo lo interrumpió

" ¡_**Te he dado muchísimo tiempo! , más de lo que le doy a los demás y eso fue porque somos amigos , pero necesito mi dinero y ya me estoy cansando de escuchar las mismas excusas cada vez que vengo Cooper**_" gritó un Angel bastante molesto

"_**Angel sabes que quiero pagarte pero tú sabes que desde la llegada de mi hermano mi vida se volvió un caos, luego del divorcio forzado no me he podido recuperar, sabes cuánto amo a Kurt y no tenerlo a mi lado ha sido muy doloroso**_" comentó tristemente Cooper

"_**Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, pero yo te advertí cuando lo conociste y ví que te interesabas por él que no era bueno que fueras tan obsesivo y celoso …**_" guardó silencio y continuó diciendo Angel "_**Jamás lo fuiste con ninguna de las mujeres con las que estuviste antes, así que no entiendo porqué con él sí"**_

"_**Mi única respuesta es que lo amo, me enamoré de él y no quería que nadie me lo quitara**_"

"_**Tú te engañaste Cooper conocías perfectamente que él amaba a tu hermano y aún así te encaprichaste con él, sabes bien que él no te amaba realmente, te tenía cariño porque tú eras la persona que lo consolaba y cuidaba cuando sus novios o pretendientes lo dejaban, pero si ellos lo dejaban no eran porque no quisieran estar a su lado, era porque tú los alejabas , los mandabas golpear los amenazabas con matarlos por eso no regresaban y al hacerle creer que eras el único que lo comprendías te vió como su héroe alguien quién no lo defraudaría**_ " decía Angel tratando de hacerle entender a su amigo que él que actuó mal fué el y nadie mas.

"_**Le mentiste al decirle que a Blaine no le interesaba saber de él, que ya tenía un nuevo amor y así lograste que aceptara ser tu novio y después tu esposo, sin saber que desde antes de ser novios lo dormías para tener sexo con él y si él tuvo sexo con Blaine ese día en la discoteca no fue porque él lo deseara fue porque tú le pusiste una droga en su bebida y tú hermano no se aprovechó de él, un camarero me dijo que alguien tiró su vaso y vió que Kurt compartió su bebida con él, esa fué la razón por que tuvieron sexo , ambos tenían en su cuerpo la droga y los hizo excitarse, fue una suerte que tú ex marido no estaba solo porque sino él se hubiera acostado con quién fuera para quitarse lo excitado y la suerte o el destino quiso que estuviera tu hermano y eso hizo que Kurt descubriera que no lo había olvidado sino que lo seguía amando, pero aún así estaba contigo , pero por tu comportamiento obsesivo y esos celos lo alejaste logrando que todo acabara mal y se refugiára en tu hermano**_."

"_**No culpes a nadie más de tus errores , y ya me cansé de esperar así que quiero mi dinero de regreso Cooper tienes 48 horas para juntarlo , porque si no lo haces te meteré a la cárcel y pasarás muchos años ahí y no creo que quieras que los presos usen tú cuerpo para saciar sus deseos o sí**_? Angel Se acercó amenazadoramente al actor.

"_**48 horas no son suficientes para reunir $ 2,000, 000 millones de dólares Angel de donde quieres que los saque**_" gruño desesperado el actor

"_**Ese no es mi problema Cooper, que no se te olvide en 2 días quiero mi dinero ó te vas a la cárcel**_" le afirmó Angel

"_**Si me voy a la cárcel diré todo lo que sé de tus negocios y tú te irás conmigo Angelito, yo también sé muchas cosas sobre ti**_" dijo muy confiado Cooper

"_**Y quién te va a creer Cooper ,no tienes credibilidad además yo soy un médico con un currículum excelente un doctor que ayuda a varias causas como el cáncer, niños quemados , crees que te creerán? Claro que no, pero yo sí puedo meterte a la cárcel me debes mucho dinero y puedo comprobarlo, no me amenaces o vas a conocerme de verdad"**_ replicó Angel dándose vuelta para subir al auto que estaba en la puerta subiéndose para retirarse de ese lugar.

Transcurridos dos días Angel regresó a casa de Cooper pero no obtuvo su dinero , sospechando que no lo tendría ya había denunciado a su "amigo " como ladrón de cuello blanco, la policía lo arrestó cuando pensaba huir y lo recluyeron en un penal dándole una sentencia de 10 años, ahí al principio no la pasó bien , pero su carisma le ayudó a que nadie lo tocará íntimamente por hacerles creer que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa y posiblemente mortal pero que como su cuerpo ya lo había asimilado a él no le ocasionaba ningún síntoma o problema y gracias a ser actor todos los presos le creyeron.

Trancurridos unos meses comenzó a trabajar vendiendo drogas para otro de los presos y con todo el dolor de su corazón y de su alma decidió que ya no buscaría a Kurt porque trabajar en ese ambiente era muy peligroso y si conocían que él era su talón de Aquiles podrían lastimarlo y él no quería eso , menos ahora que ya era padre, cuando pensaba en los hijos de Kurt sufría al pensar que esos niños pudieron ser suyos , así que por amor lo dejaría ser feliz .

= KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE =

Kurt fué dado de alta del hospital a los dos días de haberle sido prácticada la cesárea , tenía muy buena salud, deseaba que la cicatriz de su vientre sanara rápido para poder moverse mejor.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con que todos sus amigos y familiares ya los esperaban ahí, habían colgado un hermoso cartel que decía :

"_**BIENVENIDOS PADRES PRIMERIZOS"**_

Blaine con mucho cuidado ayudó a Kurt quién sostenía en sus brazos a su hija Ariel a sentarse en un sillón de la sala y le pasaba a Erick a Carole , se retiró por unos segundos para momentos después aparecer con un gran ramo de rosas como obsequió por haberle dado a sus hermosos hijos.

"_**Kurt te amo con todo mi corazón y estoy tan agradecido a la vida a Dios y a ti por haberme dado el regalo más hermoso que pudiera recibir, nuestros hermosos y maravillosos hijos**_" dijo muy emocionado Blaine quién beso tiernamente los labios cereza de Kurt.

"_**Tenía tanto miedo de que pudiera perderlos a ellos y a ti en la cesárea, estaba muy asustado de que algo saliera mal pero estoy feliz de que todo salió muy bien**_" Blaine no pudo más y derramó lágrimas de felicidad

"_**Amor debiste decirme tus miedos para poder tranquilizarte, no quiero que te guardes las cosas, de ahora en adelante nosotros ya no somos dos sino uno y como uno hay que apoyarnos y enfrentarnos a la vida"**_ dijo Kurt tomando con sus manos la cara de Blaine para hacerle entender que no debía tener miedo, que él siempre estaría a su lado para todo lo que necesitara ,después lo besó y lo abrazó fuerte con mucho cuidado de no lastimarse.

Todos los presentes estaban muy enternecidos ante las palabras de Kurt y Blaine hasta que un pequeño quejido de Ariel seguido por otro de Erick los volvió a la realidad porque los chiquites comenzaron a llorar como desquiciados, se notaban que esos niños querían atención y la querían ya, evidentemente eran dignos hijos de Kurt.

Algunos días eran un total caos para el castaño quién había decidido alejarse de su negocio de la moda y dejarlo en manos de Santana López quién estaba haciendo un trabajo fabuloso, él solo checaba como como iba todo una vez al mes y dar su opinión decisica cuando hiciera falta pero de ahí en fuera Santana era la encargada hasta que él regresara.

Blaine había abierto un despacho jurídico el cual había sido todo un éxito debido a su buena fama, tenía muchos clientes y estaba muy feliz de realizar su trabajo, lo único malo es que al tener mucha carga laboral pasaba pocas horas en casa con su castaño y sus hijos, lo que algunas veces provocaba que Kurt estuviera insoportable, pero él se aguantaba porque estaba consiente que cuidar dos pequeños no era nada fácil.

"_**Ya llegué amor**_" saludó al entrar a la casa el pelinegro

"_**Ya era hora Blaine dijiste que llegarías a las 5 de la tarde y ya son las 8 donde estabas**_" preguntó muy irritado el castaño quién tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Erick quién no paraba de llorar.

"_**Disculpame Kurt"**_ respondió el moreno acercándose a su novio para besarlo en los labios pero el ojiazul volteó su cara y fue besado en la mejilla.

El moreno sabía que había hecho mal al no llegar a la hora acordada con Kurt pero se le hizo fácil salir a tomar una copa con algunos compañeros del trabajo por considerar que se merecía un descanso, pero al llegar a su casa y ver que su novio estaba muy alterado, su ropa manchada al parecer de vómito y ver que su hijo Erick estaba muy llorón comprendió su error , los dos habían decidido cuidar ellos mismos de su hijos sin ayuda de ninguna enfermera o niñera pero él no estaba ayudando por lo que en ese momento decidió que estaría menos horas en su despacho y más en su casa ayudando a su prometido e involucrándose más en el cuidado de sus hijos.

"_**Lo siento amor, no volveré a llegar tarde, lo prometo**_" dijo Blaine haciendo unos lindos ojos de cachorro a los que kurt era imposible que se resistiera.

"_**Te creo pero por favor Blaine necesito que me ayudes con los niños yo sólo siento que me vuelvo loco**_" replicó el ojiazul

"_**Claro que si mi amor**_" respondió Blaine

Después de ese incidente todo volvió a la normalidad y juntos fueron experimentando que ser padres no era tan fácil como creían.

Había momentos en los que Ariel y Erick sólo querían ser cargados o alimentados por Kurt haciendo muy difícil para el castaño no llorar por cansancio porque aunque Blaine ayudaba los niños muchas veces no cooperaban.

En una ocasión Blaine se encontraba bañando a Ariel mientras Kurt alimentaba a Erick y cuando entró para acostar a la niña que ya estaba casi dormida se encontró con una de ls escenas más tiernas que hubiera visto, tanto Kurt como Erick estaban placidamente dormidos en la cama uno al lado del otro , el castaño tenía un brazo pretector al lado de su pequeño y ambos roncaban muy bajito.

Sin pensarlo mucho Blaine acostó en su cuna a Ariel quién milagrosamente no se despertó cuando la pusieron ahí y les tomó una foto a su novio e hijo quiénes lucían adorables y otro foto a su pequeña quién estaba dormida con un bracito levantado y el otro cubriendo sus ojitos.

Los meses siguieron pasando y a Blaine no le agradaba tener que cambiar pañales porque Erick ya lo había orinado en varias ocasiones y siempre era a él porque a Kurt no le hacía eso, Ariel agarraba lo que tenía cerca y se lo aventaba o se lo vaciaba ella por eso en una ocasión la niña quedó toda manchada de talco en otra toda de crema pero la niña era traviesa según el moreno porque él alejaba todo y cuando menos lo pensaba la niña ya tenía algo en sus manos por eso decidió que el castaño le cambiara los pañales a sus hijos y el se lo devolvía con masajes a sus pies, espalda o cuerpo entero, al pelinegro le gustaban cuando eran de cuerpo entero porque así terminaban teniendo relaciones y eso los dejaba muy relajados.

Los meses siguieron pasando y los niños ya tenían 6 meses por lo que ya comían alimentos sólidos.

"_**A ver Erick abre tú boquita hijo**_" decía tiernamente kurt raspando un plátano para dárselo de comer

"_**Que lindo mi niño, ahora tú mi niña linda**_" dijo el castaño dándole de comer a Ariel manzana.

Los niños ya tenían 6 meses por lo cual Blaine decidió que ya era hora de hacer planes para la boda, Kurt ya había recuperado su figura y luciría muy bien con su traje de novio , el ojiazul estuvo deacuerdo y comenzaron los planes de la boda más esperada por familiares y amigos.

Planearon casarse cuando los mellizos tuvieran un año exactamente una semana después.

Kurt comenzó a buscar salón para su boda por medio de internet porque salir a buscarlos personalmente era muy cansado porque tenía que preparar dos pañaleras, comida, cambios, carreola y alguien que lo acompañara, así que lo más fácil y práctico era por internet y más porque tenían recorridos virtuales.

Encontró un salón grande y muy hermoso en el cual podrían celebrar la recepción, las paredes eran de vidrio y podría verse desde dentro la fuente que se encontraba afuera rodeada de un hermoso jardín.

Con ayuda de Rachel y Quinn buscaron quién prepararía el banquete así como invitaciones, flores y todo lo necesario.

Todo lo relacionado a la boda esta listo y sólo hacia falta que llegara el gran día.

Ariel comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos a los 11 meses ella era una niña muy viva y siempre quería explorar todo a diferencia de Erick que era un niño muy tranquilo, podía quedarse en su cuna jugando o moviendo sus manitas mucho rato y riendo cuando hacia algo nuevo.

La fiesta de los mellizos la organizó Kurt y Blaine para celebrarla en el hermoso patio que tenían, rentaron mesas, sillas, rentaron juegos infables, pusieron un arco con globos rosas y azules en la mesa donde pondrían los regalos, todos estaban divirtiéndose con el show de payasos y los niños se encontraban felices, ya tenían un dientito y lo mejor de todo fue:

"_**p-pa-pá**_" dijo Ariel

"_**Amor repítelo de nuevo amor anda mi niña**_" decía muy emocionado Blaine

"_**Dijo papá todos repitieron muy emocionados**_"

Erick al ver todo el alboroto levantó sus manitas para que lo cargara Kurt, cuando lo cargó el niño beso a su papi en la mejilla y par sorpresa de todos también dijo papá pero más claro.

"_**pa-pá**_" dijo Erick y comenzó a reír cuando sus padres los comenzaron a besar

Después de decir sus primeras palabra los niños no dejaban de hablar y decir papá emocionando mucho sus papis.

Finalmente el día de la boda llegó , la iglesia estaba llena de rosas blancas todo esta listo y dispuesto para las 6 de la tarde, tanto Blaine como Kurt llevaban trajes, el de Blaine era azul y el Kurt era color perla iban muy elegantes viéndose muy guapos, los niños los cuidaban Burt y Carol.

"_**Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos dos hombres Blaine Anderson y Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**_" dijo el encargado de la ceremonia

"_**Blaine Anderson aceptas como tu esposo a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel para amarlo, cuidarlo, respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas"**_ preguntó el sacerdote

"_**Aceptó**_" respondió fuerte y claro Blaine

"_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel aceptas a Blaine Anderson como tu esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo , respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas**_" preguntó el sacerdote

"_**Acepto"**_ respondió muy emocionado Kurt soltando una pequeña lágrima

"_**Por el poder que tengo los declaro marido y marido, felicidades pueden besarse" **_dijo el sacerdote

Al salir de la iglesia todos les arrojaron arroz como símbolo de que nunca les faltara el alimento en su matrimonio , a los pequeños se les dio agua enjabonada para que cuando pasaran soplaran y salieran burbujas de jabón haciendo el momento más hermoso.

A las 8 de la noche comenzaron a llegar al salón los invitados incluidos los novios que se veían radiantes.

La fiesta comenzó asi como la música , hicieron su primer baile como matrimonio y bailaron su canción " Because you love me" – Porque tú me amas-

Por todas esas veces que estuviste para mí  
Por todas las verdades que me hiciste ver  
Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida  
Por todos los errores que me hiciste corregir  
Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad  
Por todo el amor que encontré en ti  
Siempre estaré agradecido cariño  
Tú eres el único que me brindo una mano  
Nunca me dejaste caer  
Tú eres el único que me dijo, lo pasaras, pasaras todo

Blaine y Kurt bailaban al ritmo de la canción y sintiendo cada palabra como propia Blaine siempre estuvo para apoyar a kurt en los momentos más difíciles de su juventud y de adulto y el castaño estaba muy agradecido por ellos.

Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil

Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar

Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver

Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí

Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar

Me diste fé pues tú creías

En todo lo que yo era

Porque tú me amaste

Los dos hombres estaban muy emocionados y comenzaron a llorar, para ellos no había nadie más alrededor sólo ellos viviendo ese momento tan especial .

Me diste alas y me hiciste volar

Tocaste mi mano y pude tocar el cielo

Perdí mi fé y tú me la regresaste

Tú dijiste que no había estrella que no pudiera alcanzar

Estuviste por mi y ya estoy de pie

Tengo tu amor y ya lo tengo todo

Estoy agradecido por cada día que me diste

Quizá no sepa cuanto

Pero en verdad sé que es mucho

Fui bendecido porque fui amado por ti

La canción siguió pero Blaine no podía dejar de decirle a Kurt cuan agradecido estaba por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad de estar en su vida de darle unos hermosos hijos

"_**Te amo Kurt y siempre le estaré agradecido a la vida el haberte conocido , te juró que seré el mejor esposo que puedas tener, voy a serte fiel y amarte para siempre, gracias mi amor por hacerme feliz**_" dijo muy conmovido Blaine

"_**También te amo Blaine eres el mejor esposo que puedo tener **_

_**Y el mejor padre para nuestros hijos**_ " respondió kurt

Se besaron apasionadamente en un beso profundo y si se separaron fue porque todos comenzaron a aplaudir al ver tan linda escena.

A la mitad de la fiesta los nuevos esposo abandonaron la fiesta para irse a su luna de miel a París, se iban por una semana porque no deseaban dejar a sus hijos mucho tiempo.

Su luna de miel la disfrutaron mucho , pasearon por todos los lugares turísticos que había pero también pasaron mucho tiempo en su habitación , desde que eran padres tenían intimidad pero no mucha así que ese viaje era perfecto para hacer todo lo que querían y gemir y gritar sin tener que callarse por miedo a despertr a sus hijos.

"_**Cariño te amo tanto**_" decía el castaño mientras besaba el cuello de su ahora marido dejando una marca en él.

El moreno estaba en gran éxtasis al sentir como era penetrado por su castaño quién lo hacía gozar intensamente.

Los dos se turnaban y así sentían todo el placer que el otro fuera capaz de darle, por fin la vida les sonreía todo marchaba perfectamente, tenían los hijos que tanto deseaban , por fin estaban casados , estaban realizados en el campo profesional que amaban , Cooper por fin los había dejado de separar, la vida no podía ser más feliz, juntos sin que nadie pudiera separarlos.

Regresaron de su luna miel felices y contentos sin saber que ahí en París habían encargado a una pequeña que se uniría muy pronto a su nueva familia.

_**FIN**_

Que les pareció el final, quedaron contentos o no?

NO se olviden de dejar su comentario.

Les gustó la canción que elegí para nuestro klaine adorado

Besos Candy Criss =Agar=

.

Mi facebook por si quieren seguirme es . Agar Elisa Zúñiga Pérez


	15. Chapter 15

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación , este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Me pidieron que hiciera un epílogo así que quise complacerlos y aquí está, no es muy largo pero me parece que es bonito.

Agradezco sus follow, alertas, favoritos y autor.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **_GABRIELA CRUZ _** quién fue quien pidió este epílogo

Les mando besos y abrazos a todos.

Sin nada más que decir a leer!

**_TRAICION_**

**_CAPITULO 15_**

**_EPILOGO_**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que regresaron de su luna miel Blaine y Kurt , todo en su vida era perfecto, tenían la casa de sus sueños, los hijos que tanto habían soñado el trabajo y la prosperidad que toda familia añora y ellos la tenían siendo bastante jóvenes así que no podían pedir nada más.

Ariel y Erick tenían 1 año 2 meses de edad y ya caminaban y corrían por toda la casa; pero sobre todo corrían cuando Kurt quería bañarlos , haciendo la hora del baño larga y cansada para el castaño quién terminaba todo mojado y los últimos días terminaba con mucho sueño.

El ojiazul creía que tenía sueño todo el tiempo porque cuidar de dos pequeños era muy cansado así que creyó era normal sentirse así , pero no se había dado cuenta que últimamente había comenzado a comer más, sobre todo hígado encebollado una de las comidas que más odiaba pero que era una de sus favoritas cuando estuvo embarazado de los mellizos, Blaine había notado que su esposo comía mucho hígado encebollado pero no dijo nada, porque mientras kurt estuviera feliz no le prohibiría comer comida chatarra la cual le encantaba mucho.

Era domingo y hacía muy buen clima por lo que Blaine decidió llevar a su familia al parque y poder jugar un rato con su hijos al aire libre, no tardaron mucho en llegar pero si en que sus hijos obedecieran dejando de hacer berrinches como todo niño pequeño.

"**_Ariel dale la mano a papá_** **_para que lleguemos más rápido_** " dijo Kurt en tono de regaño a su hija porque no quería ya que la niña quería caminar sola pero cuando la dejaban siempre salía corriendo resultando algunas veces lastimada porque se caía .

"**_No queo papi_**" respondió Ariel haciendo un puchero y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

**_"Le vas a dar la mano a tu papá o no vas a jugar con ellos a la pelota Ariel_**" replicó el castaño acercándose a la niña para tomar su mano y con la otra tenía cargado a Erick quién no paraba de pedir su leche pero en biberón no en vasito mientras el pelinegro cargaba las dos pañaleras.

"**_No, no, me vo potar ben_** **_papi_**" aseguraba la niña y justo cuando kurt iba a tomar su mano porque no le creía , la niña salió corriendo detrás de un pequeño perro que pasó a su lado dejando al castaño preocupado de que su hija se lastimara por ser tan inquieta y volteando a ver a su marido para que corriera tras ella.

"**_queo eche pa_**" dijo Erick

**_"Esta bien Erick, te voy a pasar tu vasito entrenador_**" respondió kurt

**_"NOOOO! Queo bibeón!_** " Pataleó Erick para que lo bajaran

"**_No sé que les pasa de un tiempo para acá están muy berrinchudos" _** dijo kurt en voz alta

Claro que sus hijos estaban berrinchudos y llorones porque estaban chipil , ellos ya sentían que su papi estaba embarazado lo que hacía que ellos lo sintieran y se comportaran así.

Después de que Blaine alcanzó a Ariel la regaño llevándosela cargada hasta el lugar que eligieron para pasar su día, después de ese incidente todo transcurrió muy bien, Blaine jugando a la pelota con sus hijos y el castaño leyendo un libro el cual sólo alcanzó a leer unas pocas hojas porque se quedó dormido.

"**Amor**" le habló bajito Blaine a kurt para despertarlo pasando su mano por su frente para hacerle una caricia.

"**mmmmmmm, otro ratito más**" susurró el castaño

"**_Amor ya debes despertarte ya es tarde y debemos irnos_**" replicó el pelinegro

"**_Como que ya nos vamos, pero si los niños no han comido"_** dijo el castaño preocupado de que su marido quisiera irse sin antes alimentar a sus pequeños.

**_"Mi amor_**" dijo el moreno inclinándose para besar los labios de su castaño " **_yo les di de comer y debemos irnos porque está obscureciendo"_**

**_"Pero como si acabamos de llegar"_**_ preguntó el ojiazul_

**_"No sentiste que pasó el tiempo porque estuviste dormido casi todo el día amor, de seguro estabas muy cansado pero no te preocupes llegando a la casa yo me hago cargo de los niños para que te vayas a acostar_**_" _ respondió el moreno ayudando a su esposo a ponerse de pie no sin antes volviendo a besarlo tiernamente ante la mirada de sus niños quiénes también se acercaron y besaron a su papi cada uno en una mejilla haciendo que Kurt riera por lo tierno que sus niños eran.

**_"Creo que no esta bien que duerma tanto Blaine así que mañana iré al doctor para que me revise talvez estoy anémico y necesito vitaminas_**" dijo El castaño algo preocupado

"**_me parece muy bien amor, pero ahora es hora de irnos chicos_**" dijo Blaine a Ariel y a Erick

"**_Sí papí_**" respondieron al unísono los niños

Al día siguiente Carole cuidó de los niños para que kurt fuera al doctor en donde le realizaron algunos análisis y donde le darían una noticia que no esperaba.

"**_Buenos días señor Hummel de Anderson_**" saludo el doctor

"**_Buenos días doctor_**" regresó el saludo el castaño

"**_Ya tengo_** **_sus resultados y puedo asegurarle que no tiene nada de que preocuparse su salud es muy buena , la razón de que tenga mucho sueño es normal en su estado_**" dijo de lo más normal el doctor

"¿**En mi estado, que quiere decir con eso?** " preguntó el ojiazul sospechando lo que el doctor iba a decirle

"**_Que es normal que se sienta así porque usted esta embarazado_**, felicidades" dijo el doctor

"¿**_Cómo? ¿pero cómo? Eso no puede ser, me he estado cuidando doctor, además cuanto tiempo se supone que tengo de embarazo_**" preguntó el castaño porque no recordaba que no se hubiera cuidado, ya que él era muy cuidadoso en eso.

"**_Creo que la noticia lo tomó desprevenido señor_**" dijo el doctor quién comprendía que el castaño se hubiera sorprendido tomando en cuenta que no habían pasado ni dos años cuando estaba embarazado nuevamente.

"**_La verdad es que sí doctor, mis hijos apenas tienen 1 año con casi tres meses y tener otro bebé es muy rápido además de cansado_**" respondió sinceramente el castaño quién era muy feliz de poder cuidar de sus hijos pero había días en los que quería un poco de tiempo para hacer algo más que sólo cuidar niños.

**_"Lo comprendo_**" respondió el médico

**_"Veamos según sus análisis usted tiene dos meses de embarazo_**"

Al escuchar que tenía dos meses de embarazo comprendió rápidamente que se embarazó en su luna de miel porque precisamente tenía ese tiempo de casado, por lo que se emocionó mucho de haber encargado a su hijo o hija en París así que casi casi había ido en busca de la cigüeña.

Salió del hospital y le contó a Carol la feliz noticia pidiéndole de favor que cuidara a los niños un rato más mientras él organizaba todo para darle la feliz noticia a Blaine quién si por él fuera tendrían 10 hijos o más.

Kurt organizó una cena donde preparó la comida favorita de Blaine sin olvidar dulces y comida chatarra porque quería que su marido estuviera muy relajado, bañó y vistió a Ariel y a Erick con ropita formal , cuando estuvieron los tres listos esperaron a que llegara Blaine quién cuando entró y olió la comida se fue directo a la mesa donde su familia ya estaba sentada, comieron y platicaron un ratito, cuando terminaron kurt bajó a los mellizos y les dió a cada uno un biberón con un papel doblado dentro para que se lo entregaran a su papá.

"**_ten papá"_** dijeron los niños "**_abelo _**"

Blaine obedeció y abrió primero el biberón que le dio Ariel que decía **_" felicidades papito_**"

El moreno no sabía porque lo felicitaban pero estaba emocionado por saber porque lo felicitaban , entonces tomó el biberón que le dio Erick y leyó " **_vamos a tener un hermanito"_**

El pelinegro no sabía si era broma o era verdad así que miró a kurt quién tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que le confirmó que era verdad, así que brincó y corrió directo a su esposo para abrazarlo y girarlo muy emocionado.

"**_Te amo Kurt con esta noticia me has hecho muy feliz mi amor_**" dijo el moreno quién no paraba de besar a su esposo.

**_"También te amo Blaine y me alegra hacerte feliz pero te advierto que éste será nuestro último hijo_**" dijo Kurt

"**_sí mi amor, será el último_**" dijo sonriendo el moreno poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de kurt quien desde que habían nacido los mellizos olía a bebé y eso le agradaba mucho.

Ariel y Erick también querían atención así que se acercaron a sus padres para jalarlos y que los cargaran, tanto Blaine como Kurt sonrieron porque ya sabían lo que sus hijos querían así que los cargaron y por esa noche el castaño les dio su biberón porque quería dormir toda la noche como hacía mucho no podía.

La familia Anderson Hummel era muy feliz y más porque su familia estaba creciendo, la vida no podía ser mejor.

Espero les haya gustado este epílogo

Saludos y besos

Candy Criss ( Agar )


End file.
